Forever in a Wish
by Mei Neko
Summary: It's another girl from the modern world is stuck in Middle Earth! Aren't you guys getting tired of those? I hope not! Mei is a star for a band, a martal artist, and a priestess in training by her uncle...will this be enough to help the Fellowship? R/R
1. Enter the Cussing Cat and the Middle Ear...

Hello! I'm going to try my hand at another fanfic…hopefully I'll like this one and I'll work on it as well!  
  
Little Mei: I need to tell you something important…the characters of Lord of the Rings are not mine…the only thing that is mine is Mei Neko! That's me! Everything else belongs to the owner of the books and the movie! That's my disclaimer people! Wait…you guys want to know what this story is about…am I right? It's another girl from the modern world is stuck in Middle Earth! Aren't you guys getting tired of those? I hope not!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
1 Forever in a Wish by Mei Neko  
  
Chapter One  
  
The concert hall was hot as hell and dark as the night. However, this did not bother the audience who were screaming at a trio. The trio was made up of one guy and two girls. The guy was about six feet tall. He had on a black tee shirt with a picture of a scanty clad woman on the front and black pants and shoes to match. He had long dark green hair, which was dyed, in a ponytail and his arms were covered in silver chains. He had long bangs, which sometimes cover his dark blue eyes. His head bobbed to the beat as he played his drums. This guy was Yen Hsieh.  
  
The two females were in front of Yen. To the drummer's right was a girl that was only about five inches shorter than him. This girl was dressed in clean-cut slacks, white shoes, and a red polo tee shirt, which had a cute turtle on the front. This girl wore brass-framed glasses and the lights often cause a glare whenever she turns her head at a certain angle. Her long black hair was put up in a ponytail and swayed whenever she moved. It was like a long coil that moved on it's own. Her amber brown eyes often trail down to her left hand, making sure that she had the right cord before she strummed the strings to her electric guitar. This was Chy Lin.  
  
The last member of the band was a short girl with short dark blue hair. Although most people thought it was dyed, it really real. It was really due to the fact that the girl had some strange reaction to the blue hair dye and caused her pigments to alter. The girl stood tall at five feet and three inches. She wore loose navy blue canvas pants, a tight orange tank top that had a picture of a black cat, some black suspenders, and she wore on her feet, a pair of black and silver running shoes. Many mismatching pins and clips put up her chin length hair. Some of the clips were black while others were white. As for the pins, they ranged from pink to green. The girl was singing and had an open smile of her face. Her golden eyes looked down at her hands on her electric bass guitar once in a while. This girl was the lead singer, Mei Neko.  
  
Fans cheered for the three as the last note died. All three gave bows or waves and smiles. The females cried out for the handsome male as he gave charming smiles to them. The female members of the band smiled and waved. It seemed as if the cheering would last forever. Finally, the audience slowly left the hall, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Wasn't that awesome?"  
  
"That guy was a hunk!"  
  
"Man…those guys are so going to main stream."  
  
"I know! Do you think he has a girlfriend?"  
  
Backstage, the band was putting away their equipment. The trio talked as they packed.  
  
"You know, Mei, you really need to see a shrink. Dude, I don't know how you do it, but it's going to mess your head." The male, Yen, said as he shook his head. The girl mentioned merely shook her head and rolled her eyes. The blue haired girl was now expressionless and her eyes were glaring at everything.  
  
"Please! Just because I smile on stage does not mean that I smile all the time. You're starting to sound like my mom…she keeps telling me to smile and to have a happy attitude." Mei said as she closed the case to her bass. Chy smirked at her band members.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still living with your uncle. I thought you were going to get out." Chy said giving Mei a smug look. Mei glared at her.  
  
"It's either paperwork or the shrine. The shrine was the better deal…even if I have a nutty uncle. The ass has a gull to tell me that I'm lazy." Mei said fuming.  
  
"Well, he does have a point. You do the lyrics at the last moments and hey, you're almost always late for concerts." Yen said laughing. Mei merely walked pasted him and bashed his head with a gong.  
  
"And this is coming from a guy who can't stay with one girl for a week." Mei said glaring. Yen gave a pout.  
  
"Come on! I'm telling you, I've found the one!"  
  
"Sure…isn't that the same comment you said when you went out with Jess?"  
  
Chy chuckled at the two.  
  
After an hour of arguing, the trio managed to leave.  
  
"Hey Mei! Need a lift?" Chy asked as she got on her motorcycle. Mei shook her head.  
  
"I'm staying over at my sister's place. She's got room…see my bag?" Mei said as she nodded her head at the duffle bag that she was carrying.  
  
"Okay! I'll see ya at rehearsal on Monday!"  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
Mei watched as Chy left the scene. She gave a sigh as she walked on to the busy streets. She still wore her concert clothing, only she had on a black leather jacket and a black fingerless gloves. She looked around in the night and sighed again. Maybe she should have gotten a ride with Chy. She kept on walking in the night until she stopped at an ally. She remembered something about a shortcut to her sister's place.  
  
"What the hell…it can't get any worse."  
  
Last famous words were stated as she entered the ally. As she took a couple of paces, she failed to see a sewer hole that was in front of her. She expected that her right foot would connect with the ground. So it was a sudden shock as her foot passed right through what she thought should have been the ground. The force of gravity pulled her down to the hole. Mei stared in shock as she fell into the hole and into darkness. The last thing that was on her mind was the fact that the sewer hole was pretty damn big.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The fall seemed like forever. Mei knew she was falling, but she could not see the bottom. Sewers were not suppose to last this long. Then she felt a chill. It was not the type of chill that someone would feel cold from. This was a chill where something evil was present and near. Mei muttered curses as she tried her best to pin point the evil. It was hard for her. It seemed like the evil was everywhere.  
  
"I'm not going to tell my uncle about this…he'd make me study this crap for life." She thought as she began to prepare a chant. She raises her arms above her and began to chant an older language. She began to glow a pale yellow and then she opened her eyes and screamed out an incantation. The pale yellow glow changed into a bright one and rays of light shot from her and into the darkness that surrounded her. There was a small reaction and Mei felt a pressure go against her. She gritted her teeth and pushed back. The reaction between the light and the dark grew, but still she could not over come it.  
  
"Damn! You want to do the big tricks, I'll give them to you!" Mei yelled, as she made sure that the straps to her bass and her bag were secured. She began to position her fingers in different ways; and with each change, her chi grew. As she did the final position, she gave out a cry and a force erupted from her. This time, she managed to pierce the darkness, but something else that was worse was in its place. Mei stared in horror at the image of a fire. She could feel the intense heat and evil washed over her like a high tide. She felt enormous pain in her body. She looked at the image one last time to see that the fire was like an eye. An eye of fire that no man can make. An eye of evil and death. Pain was taking over her brain and she screamed out. For what or for whom she was screaming for was a mystery to her as she lost all senses of her body.  
  
*************************************************  
  
She was jolted awake as her body fell on another. Her martial arts training took over as she jumped away from the person. However, dangerous chills ran done her spine and she weakly got up in a guard position. The person that she had landed on was still down, however, he was dressed in black. The chills were strong from the person that she had landed on. As she quickly studied her situation, she noticed that there were four kids. One of them looked like he was stabbed. The other three were seemed fine. She had counted five men in black. She was in some serious shit.  
  
"This is the life! The first time in my life, I really wish for some of those ofadas! Damn that uncle of mine…he probably cursed me." Mei muttered, as the men in black grew closer. Then she noticed that the man she had fallen onto had thrown himself at the wounded boy. She grabbed him and threw him away from her. However as she threw the man away from her, to her shock, she felt extremely cold. She step back, as she finally understood. "You guys are dead."  
  
Just then, another man came into the scene. Mei looked to see that the guy was human and looked very much alive. He was dressed completely in black. He had dark hair that was about same length as hers, and he had some facial hair. The man had begun to fight the black men with fire and his sword. It looks like he was doing pretty well since the robes were burning. After a few minutes, the enemies drew back and went off into the night. Mei sighed that is until a sword was pointed at her throat.  
  
"And who may you be?" the man asked coldly. Mei glared at him.  
  
"The name is Mei Neko. I'm a priestess in training. So do I get a name or does your sword do the talking?"  
  
He stood there for a moment that is until one of the boys yelled at him.  
  
"Strider! Frodo's been stabbed!"  
  
Mei gave a smirk at that.  
  
"So you're Strider…bet that's not your real name." Mei said a bit smug. Strider glared at her but turned towards the groups of boys. Mei checked herself for any injuries and found none. She also found that she still had her duffle bag and her bass. "Thank you Kami-sama. As long as I have my bass…I'll serve under you."  
  
She looked over at the groups and decided to check it out. She could see the man and the group of boys clearly now since there was a light. She blinked then blinked again. She noticed that the groups in front of her wore strange clothing. It looked like it was medieval period. Especially the colors. Then she noticed that the boys ' ears were pointed. She looked at Strider, and to her relief, his ears were normal. Then she looked down at the boy who was wounded. He did not look well.  
  
"Okay…just what the hell is wrong with him? Is he poisoned?" Mei asked curiously.  
  
"Yes…he has been stabbed by a blade made from Mordor." Strider said. Mei gave a nod at this.  
  
"Well, I'm new here, but I can see that it has some small evil chi in it…I could help him…" Mei said while she thought on how. Strider looked at her with narrow eyes. One of the boys gave a nod at this.  
  
"She did help Frodo from one of those Ring Wraiths."  
  
Strider looked at the boy before he nodded.  
  
"Help him, now."  
  
Mei rolled her eyes. Why was she doing this? She looked at the wound carefully. Then she pressed a couple of pressure points that would help slow the poison. She frowned…she needed to get rid of the evil chi. If she did not, then the Pressure points would have meant nothing. However, she did not have an ofada to help her. She looked at the ground. She could…  
  
"Everyone, I want you to step away from him. I need space."  
  
The group did as she asked and she quickly began to write symbols on the ground and around the boy. As she did, she noticed that the boy's feet were unusually big and hairy. Now was not the time to think of such things. She looked at the ground carefully and nodded.  
  
"This will have to do. I hate my uncle." She muttered as she sat on the ground and facing the boy's head. Then she placed one of her hands on his forehead and the other in position for prayer. She closed her eyes and began to chant softly. Nothing was happening and she put more of her chi into her chant. Slowly, her markings began to flicker a bit. She shut her eyes tightly as she concentrated harder to get rid of the chi. Slowly the markings began to glow and a sudden wind began to pick up. Then all of a sudden the markings burn bright for a minute and then it stopped. Strider and the others were shocked from the display, however quickly went to their comrade. Mei was now breathing heavily. She slowly looked up and sighed.  
  
"The evil is gone…however the poison is still active. We got time to find him a doctor. Shit…could someone tell me where the hell I am?" Mei asked. One of the boys looked at her curiously.  
  
"You're at Weathertop, miss, and this is Middle Earth. Don't you know?"  
  
Mei looked at them and sighed. Just what in the name of Kami-sama did she got herself into?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Okay…there isn't a lot a LotR…but it'll get better. How do you like my new character? Please review and tell me what you think of my fanfic! I might make this a Mei/Legolas…hmm…or a Mei/Frodo…I really don't know….Please Review!!!!!!! 


	2. The Old Man has More Guts and Curious Ca...

Here is the second chapter! If ya want a disclaimer…check the first one. (Little Mei makes a face at the audience.) I got one review! How cool is that? Now on to my fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Forever in a Wish  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"You're at Weathertop, miss, and this is Middle Earth. Don't you know?"  
  
The statement made her head spin. Bad enough she used up a lot of her energy on a stupid eye and on the boy. She was weak and now she finds herself in a whole new world. A world in which she has on idea about. (AN: Mei comes from a world that LotR does not exist!) She looked at the group of males and then at the one that was wounded. Explanations would have to wait for later. The boy she had just helped needs a doctor first.  
  
"Look…I don't know about this Middle earth thing or why the hell you guys have big and hairy feet. I do know that he needs medical attention. How about we find him doctor and we talk later?" Mei asked as she got her bag and bass. Strider looked at her for a moment. Mei glared at him, wondering what the guy was thing. Then he gave a nod.  
  
"You may accompany with us. I do not understand much on this doctor or medical, however, we are six days away to a healer."  
  
"Six days? Is that on foot?" Mei asked shocked. He nodded. "He's not going to last six days! Granted the poison is slowing, but the most he can last is three…four if he's determine to live."  
  
"Then we will have to hurry."  
  
Mei looked at him and sighed. This was not going good for her. From the looks of their clothing and the terrain, there were no cars. Damn…why is it that she got stuck in a world with no cars? This was not supposed to happen! Right now, she was suppose to be at her sister's place. There they would be having an interesting time making dinner. She was supposed to be a brat to her brother in law. She was supposed to be talking about today and how it was great or how it stinks! She took a deep breath and let it out. She needed to be calm.  
  
"I'm all ready here…how about you?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Next time I say that I was ready…I'm going to shoot myself." Mei muttered darkly. She and the others had made a silent agreement that they would not ask any questions that did not concern the boy Frodo, she manage to get the wounded boy's name, and only worry about getting him to a healer. She mused about how there were no doctors, only healers. So this was a world where magic exists. She looked at the boys again. She briefly wondered if there were other creatures such as them. Then she winced as she thought about the Ring Wraiths. Those guys are already dead. She mused at the thought on how this world's magic is able to do such things. Back at home; the only known way to bring back a person from the dead is only used by demons. Of course, she had never seen it done, but she had encounter one of them. A cold chill came down on her again.  
  
"Um…I don't mean to be stupid here, but they're getting closer to us." Mei said looking back. Strider gave a nod; he seemed to accept the idea of her being a priestess, while the boys' eyes grew in fear. "So…how much longer?"  
  
"If we had a horse, we would be there by tomorrow at the least." Strider answered. Mei frowned at that. She went to see Frodo. Some gray ink now clouded his eyes. His skin was paler and he was sweating very badly.  
  
"Damn…it's already been three days! I can't do anything now, if I try to help him, I'm only going to kill him. Isn't there some way to slow the poison? From the looks of it, his blood flow is really slowing." Mei said wiping the sweat from Frodo's brow. Strider paused for a bit. It was already dark, and they were now in a forest that he knew. It might be possible that…  
  
"Sam, I need your assistance. The rest of you stay here until we get back." Strider said as he and Sam went into the darkness. Mei sighed as the two left. That meant she was stuck with the other two. She heard that they were called Merry and Pippin. She just didn't know who was who. She looked down at Frodo. She could tell that the pain was pretty bad. She noticed that the other two were staring at her. It was annoying her.  
  
"What is it?" Mei asked glaring at the two. One of them, he had a more sharper look to him step up to her.  
  
"Are you some sort of magical creature?" he asked. Mei blinked at that. She, a servant to a deity, a lousy servant, is a magical creature? This was surprising.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Your hair…we've never seen that color before. Also you did some magic to Frodo."  
  
Mei snickered at that. So it was her hair that was the problem. That was not unusual for her. Plenty of people had asked her about her hair. She remembered how it shocked her band mates when they first met her. They said nothing about it until Yen asked her what kind of dye did she used and how often. She told him that the brand and also told him that she only dyed it once. Chy and Yen did not believe her and they still do not believe her.  
  
"I'm one hundred percent human female. As for my hair…let's say that it's natural." Mei answered with a smirk. Her smirk grew as she noticed how wide their eyes grew. She was going to ask them a question when she heard Frodo's breathing growing a bit heavy. She looked down and into his eyes. She wiped his brow again. "Hey…don't die on them yet. You want me to sing you something or play something on my bass?"  
  
Frodo might have been in pain and might not know what a bass is; however he nodded when he heard the word singing. Mei sighed and wiped his sweating brow. Pippin and Merry sat down to listen as well. She paused for a moment to think before she decided on a song. It was something she had made up on the way to one of her concerts.  
  
"Words from my father haunt me  
  
Telling my that I have a destiny  
  
He warns me of my failures  
  
That he wants me to succeed  
  
I don't know if he wants me  
  
To believe that it is what I should do…"  
  
  
  
She stopped suddenly as she heard someone coming. Frodo turned his head when he heard that Mei was not singing. He saw a light as he turned his head. The light was so bright and beautiful. He stared dumbly as a beautiful woman dressed in white waked towards him. He could see that her skin was pale and that it was flawless. Her hair was long and flowing like dark strands of silk ribbons. He thought that the vision before him was an angel. His angel grew closer and knelt down to his level. He could see how blue her eyes are and how gentle her face was.  
  
While Frodo was staring at his vision, everyone else met the new comer that Strider brought with him. Mei studied the woman that was in front of her. She was taller than her, which was for sure. She was very beautiful and her skin was white and flawless. Her hair was long and dark. Mei would have taken her as a normal woman with the exception that the woman had pointed ears and her blue eyes held something that Mei could not place. It looked like that those beautiful blue eyes had seen everything and knew everything. Mei however place that little fact n her brain and noticed the woman's fashion tastes.  
  
"Nice outfit. I bet that guys fall for you." Mei said bluntly. The woman blinked and gave a small smile. "So Mister Strider, please tell us this lovely woman is on your side and that she's a healer."  
  
"She is Arwen, a very good friend. Her people will be able to help us." Strider replied before he and Arwen began to talk. "What do you think?"  
  
"He will not last if you continue this pace. I need to take him to Riverdall now." Arwen said looking at Frodo. Mei looked at the two for a moment.  
  
"We have Ring Wraiths on our trail, they will be following you." Strider said staring at her in the eye. She looked at him right back.  
  
"I'll be fine once I am in my people's land. My father will help him."  
  
That seemed like Arwen had the better point and Strider agreed. Mei rolled her eyes. She stuffed her hands in her jacket and her right hand touched something that was made out of wood. She frowned and took it out. It was a set of prayer beads. She looked at them before she made a face. Trust that uncle of hers.  
  
"Hey…since those Ring a Lings are going to be chasing you instead of us…here." Mei said as she shoved the beads into Arwen's hand. Mei could tell that the woman was confused by her gesture. "Those are prayer beads. They're not really powerful, but they might help ward those things off of ya for you to get to wherever you need to be."  
  
Arwen smiled at the girl's gesture.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mei gave a snort at the thanks. "Don't thank me. Thank that stupid uncle of mine. That ass is always sticking crap into my pockets and bags. When I get home, I'm going to beat the shit out of him. Stupid old man, always doing this crap to annoy the hell out of me."  
  
Arwen gave a chuckle at that before she got up on her pure white horse. Strider then helped her settle Frodo on the saddle. Strider looked into her eyes. There seemed to be a long moment before he spoke.  
  
"Arwen. Ride hard. Don't look back."  
  
Arwen gave a smile at that.  
  
"I intend to."  
  
With that, she gave silent command to her horse and the white and black figures quickly rode into the dark forest. They all watched her leave before Mei spoke to break the silence.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you kiss her?"  
  
Strider looked at Mei as if she were crazy, although Mei could barely see a hint of color on his face. He then glared at her while the others looked at them in confusion. Mei looked at him, expecting an answer, when they all heard a chilling howl.  
  
"We better start heading for Riverdall. Hopefully, Frodo will be fine when we get there." Strider said picking up some of the bags. Mei scowled as she picked up her bags and bass. Stupid Ring a Lings. It was just like Kami-sama to interrupt her fun. The group of five began they're slow walk to Riverdall with the worry for Frodo and Arwen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
It had taken them three more days to get to Riverdall. The group barely talked since they worried constantly over Frodo and Arwen. Well, all except for Mei because she was more worried about what she was getting herself into. She had been constantly keeping her mind busy on the world that she was in. During the entire walk, Mei found the woods so wild. She often found herself wishing for a camera or to have an artist's talent. Even though some of the sounds from the forest seemed haunting, she felt peace at times. She had lived in the city most of her life. Even though her uncle owned a shrine, it was really just a nice piece of property that was near the city. Close enough for those who come to pray or buy trinkets to walk. However, everything about the forest escaped her mind when they arrived at Riverdall. The city was gorgeous. She had never seen anything that looked in tune to nature. She could see the dome shaped buildings, many balconies and stairways. Waterfalls, plants, and forest surround the city and for a moment Mei wished that she could live there. Live in a city that was so fantastic and looked almost like a heaven.  
  
They decided to check on Frodo who was still sleeping. The boys stayed with Frodo and Strider went to talk to Arwen and a man who looked like he was in his forties or thirties. This man was just as tall as Arwen. He had very long hair that was partly put up. He wore robes of white and brown. (AN: Don't sue me for forgetting what the heck Elrond was wearing.) He also had pointed ears. Mei had followed with Strider since she had nothing to do.  
  
"Who is this human?" the man asked. Mei rolled her eyes at that.  
  
"I'm Mei Neko. So who are you? And what's with the pointed ears? Do you guys have some sort of defect? And why the hell are you calling me a human? You could be nicer and say person." Mei snapped. Strider gave a glare at her.  
  
"This is Elrond. He was the one who saved Frodo and he is also head of Riverdall." Strider replied tightly. Mei gave a nod at that. Elrond gave a frowned at the girl's appearance.  
  
"You wear strange clothing, Lady Mei."  
  
"Okay, I think now will be a good time to explain everything that I know. One, I'm from a different world. Two, I'm a priestess in training. So if you're going to do any formal titles on me, you can call me Priestess Mei or whatever. Three, I think my god sent me here…don't ask why. Kami- sama loves to make my life a living hell. Four, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I think that Frodo is in some serious shit." Mei said. She took a deep breath as she thought on how this maybe the most she had ever talked at once. The three looked at her in shock. Elrond was the first to recover.  
  
"I see…you are welcome to stay here until we find a solution to this problem, Priestess Mei. Hopefully, Gandalf will come to help you with this. Please, Arwen will show you to a room." Elrond said nodding. Mei nodded and then gave a polite bow, since she now knew that Elrond had a high position, and followed Arwen out. The two females walked quietly, neither knew what to say to the other. After a maze of stairs and corridors, Mei finally was in her room. She looked around before she gave a nod.  
  
"Nice. I've never had a room like this." Mei said as she dumped her bad and bass on the bed. Arwen gave a smile at that.  
  
"I am glad that you like it.' She said. Mei turned to face her.  
  
"You got a nice voice…do you sing?"  
  
Arwen blinked in surprise at that.  
  
"I have. "  
  
"Have you sang for Strider?" Mei asked innocently with a smirk. Arwen's face color a bit at that.  
  
"Are you always like this, Priestess Mei?"  
  
Mei gave a shrug at that. She was known to have an attitude; she just did not know what kind. Also the fact that she recognized the signs since Yen had girls hanging over him. How can she not notice?  
  
"That depends on you. I mean I find it obvious that you and Strider are in love. Of course teasing him was no fun. I couldn't do that since he was worried sick about you. He couldn't eat for the last few days and he took up watch every single time! I tell you, he's mind was on you…and Frodo." Mei said gushing the last part out a bit. She just wanted to play a trick on Strider. Serves him right for not answering her question before. Warning to everyone, Mei holds long grudges on very small things. Arwen blushed at that.  
  
"Surely you jest a bit." Arwen said weakly. Mei gave a shrug.  
  
"Not really. Anyway, I just want to know…why are your ears pointed?"  
  
Arwen blinked in surprise at the question. She studied the human in front of her and was shock to see that she was being serious.  
  
"I am an elf. In fact this city is an elf one. Have you never seen an elf before?"  
  
Mei was blinking. So people with pointed ears were elves. What about those boys? Were they elves as well? But what was with the big hairy feet?  
  
"What about those boys? Are they elves too?"  
  
"No. They are Hobbits, halflings. May I take a guess and say that Hobbits and Elves are not in your world?" Arwen asked. Mei nodded at that.  
  
"Correct. My world is mostly made up of demons, spirits, and humans. If you want to add the animals in, then they count too."  
  
Arwen stared at her in surprise. How could this human still be alive with demons running around loose in her world? Mei must have read her thoughts because she shook her head at Arwen.  
  
"I don't know your definition on demons, but the demons in my world are not really deadly. Most of the time, they are minor ones that induce lust, greed, and other stuff. The really bad ones are ether dead or sealed. So I have a good chance in dying as an old woman. I'm a priestess in training, so I can handle them." Mei said calmly. "So…I hate to do this to ya, but could I have some time to myself to change into fresher clothes? Not that I think about it…my clothes stink."  
  
Arwen gave a nod at that.  
  
"I'll have someone come by to wash your clothing…I'll have a dress ready for you in a moment, Priestess Mei."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, call me Mei, Lady Arwen. No use in formalities with me."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Whoever designed this dress should be shot on the spot." Mei muttered as she walked around the place she was staying. She had gotten herself a bath after Arwen left and waited for new clothes to come. Two elves had come to help her and took all of her clothes away. She had threatened them not to throw her clothes away. The dress that was given to her was a pale yellow, to match her eyes, and to her relief, it was quite simple. The neckline was not so low and a sash tied the waist. The skirt flowed out in many layers. However, Mei found the dress annoying and was only happy that she was wearing sandals on her feet. Right now she wanted to visit Frodo, even if he was still asleep. She walked until she came to a door. She entered it and looked around.  
  
The room was the same as hers. It was large, with a huge balcony connecting to it. Opening to allow large amounts of light to enter. The bed was just as big and looked just as soft. The only thing that was different in this room was the two figures. One of them was Frodo, sleeping on the bed. The other was a tall old man with a long gray beard. Mei could see that the old man was injured, but healing nicely. She wrinkled her nose at him a bit. He was dressed entirely in gray. He was now looking at her in amusement. Mei found that annoying.  
  
"Hey old man…how's Frodo doing?" Mei asked rudely. The old man merely gave her a smile.  
  
"He is doing well. You must be the Priestess Mei that Lord Elrond has been telling me about. He said something about you being from another world."  
  
Mei gave a nod at that. "Yeah…who the hell are you?"  
  
The old man chuckled at her out burst. "For someone who is suppose to be doing divine work, your manner is quite strange."  
  
"If I'm not honest, then I can't do divine work. Quit changing the subject, who are you?' Mei asked smirking. "Are you an elf or a Hobbit?"  
  
"I am often called Gandalf the Gray and I happen to be human wizard."  
  
Mei's attention perked at that. "You're a wizard? So you can send me back, right?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled at that. The he shook his head at her. Mei looked at him shocked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Priestess Mei. Whoever has sent you has given you a purpose to fulfill. I do believe to know what it is." Gandalf said calmly. Mei growled at this.  
  
"Why me? I do good work, and yet I get to be the one to do this crap while my uncle stays back in my world with nothing to do! Why Kami-sama? What the hell did I do wrong?" Mei muttered. Gandalf merely smiled at her while she fumed in silence. She looked at Frodo and her face softens slightly. She leaned toward him and brushed a stray lock of dark hair from his face. "Cute kid, why does he have to suffer so much?"  
  
Gandalf did not answer her. Both had the mutual feeling that fate was weaving her strings and that Frodo's life was going to be hell. Mei then thought for a moment that she was going to quit this priestess business, as soon as she got out of this world. Mei then placed a sweet kiss on Frodo's brow. She turned to face Gandalf and gave him a nod. She walked out the door, but not with out saying a few words to him.  
  
"Tell anyone about this and I'll kick your ass to your grave."  
  
She could hear laughter as she walked out of the room.  
  
"I guess the old man has more guts than I thought."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Okay…I'm stopping here since it's 5:31 am and I've figuring out what comes next on this chapter since noon. Please review! It'll make me want to write more! Hmm…I need to decide on who is pairing up with Mei…I got one vote for Legolas and one for Frodo…keep reviewing and tell me who should she pair up with! Sorry for those who love the movie and the book…I don't know the conversations word for word…nor do I know how to spell or what the hell they were wearing…don't sue me! That's for reviewing!  
  
PS: Sorry about spelling Gandalf's name wrong…. 


	3. Cats and Hobbits Think Alike and Not All...

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy! The majority of you guys voted Legolas. I guess I'll stick with that. For the one who wanted Frodo, I'll make it so that the two are pretty close…almost like a jealousy factor for Legolas but not really since he's really cool! If anyone wants to know, Mei is sort of like me. I cuss a lot and I tend to make sarcastic remarks…also smiling is not a big thing for me….  
  
If you want a disclaimer…read the first chapter. I'm too damn lazy to rewrite it over and over and over….  
  
Thanks you reviewers! Love ya all! Thank you Arwen! Hope you like what's coming next…Aragorn is going to get back at Mei for saying all that stuff to Arwen! But how will he do that? Wait for it….  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Forever in a Wish  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A figure in a gorgeous garden sat at the foot of a giant fountain. The figure was wearing a white tube top, blue baggy jeans, orange suspenders, and sandals. Her blue hair was let down and was messy. It seemed like she had not seen a brush in days. She had on blue tinted glasses and was holding an electric bass guitar. Once in a while, she would play a chord or two before she stopped and wrote something down on a quill and paper. Sometimes the quill would so something wrong for her and she would let out a stream of curses before she calmed down. Then this whole process would be repeated again and again. To observer, they would have found the girl quite disturbing. It was not just her curses or her music; it was her appearance. Her hair was extremely short for a girl or even for a man. Also the color was unusual. The blue made her stood out quite well. Blue locks shone against the green scenery around her. Her clothing was also unusually. They were too revealing for anyone. However this went unnoticed to two certain Hobbits whom were watching the girl from a balcony. One of the Hobbits was thin and had dark curly hair. The other as stocky and had bronze curls. Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee were watching the unusual human girl.  
  
"What do you think of her?" Frodo asked staring at the girl. Sam merely shrugged.  
  
"I can't really say Mister Frodo…she mostly kept to herself, except there are time where she, Merry and Pippin are together, she tends to be rather open. Make jokes at Strider and Lady Arwen. Something about kisses or lovers." Sam said as he chuckled at that thought. Although he stayed with Frodo in the past four days, Merry and Pippin would often come by and tell stories about their meetings with the strange human girl.  
  
"It's only been a day since I woke up, and yet it seems like that everyone knows about her. Tell me about her Sam, who is she?" Frodo asked, curiosity peaking as he looked at his best friend in the eye. Sam gave a smile at Frodo.  
  
"From what Gandalf told us, she is suppose to be from another world."  
  
"Another world? That is amazing!" Frodo said excited about the knowledge of having a complete stranger from another world with them.  
  
"She's quite funny and she is suppose to be a priestess. Quite a funny one too. Gandalf said that she curses too much to be one."  
  
"A priestess who curses? How is that possible?"  
  
Sam laughed at Frodo's shocked face. He had been shocked as well when he first heard Priestess Mei's cursing, but soon found it funny after he heard her for a second time.  
  
"They said that her gods may have wanted her to help us. She seems rather displeased about that, but she just accepted that." Sam said as he controlled his laughter.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Sam, but I didn't accept it. I just got no choice about this shitty situation that I'm in."  
  
Both Hobbits turned to the very person that they were talking about standing behind them with her bass in her arms. She was leaning against the doorway to the balcony and she had a smirk on her face. Her glasses here now in her hair. Frodo and Sam blushed as they found themselves caught.  
  
"Please excuse us for talking about you, Priestess Mei." Frodo said as he gave a small bow. Mei waved the comment away.  
  
"Don't need to call me that, Frodo. Since I helped out in saving your butt from the pearly gates, you're going to have to call me Mei. Got it? You too, Sam." Mei said as she slid down to the ground. Both Hobbits gave a shy nod to her. Mei rolled her eyes at them before she began strumming her bass. "So how are you feeling, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo gave a smile at that. "I'm feeling quite well. Strider says that you helped the poison to slow down. He said that if you had not help, I would have been dead."  
  
Mei gave a snort at that.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…but it was really Arwen who saved your ass. You would have died sooner if she hadn't come along. The poison that was in your blood was different than anything that I know of. Too be blunt honest, what I did too you may have done nothing to help. Shit…stupid uncle." Mei said glaring at the wall. Sam's curiosity perked at that.  
  
"Priestess…I mean…Mei…why do you seem to talk about your uncle that way?" Sam asked shyly. Mei gave him a look that made him feel rather stupid for asking. "Of course…there is no reason for you to answer…I mean.."  
  
"Don't worry about that. It takes a lot of shit to get me mad and a silly little question isn't going to make me blow up the world. Sit down you two…looking up at you makes my neck hurt."  
  
The two Hobbits sat down, both feeling rather flustered. They could not help staring at the priestess's clothing. Mei, however, did not seem to care too much about this and leaned back against the wall. She looked at the two Hobbits and sighed.  
  
"I have no idea why I'm talking to you guys about this, but hey, Kami-sama loves to have a good laugh at my expense. So since I'm in a good mood…I'll answer just about any question that you want." Mei said as she strummed on her bass. The two Hobbits could not believe their good fortune. They would get to understand this new comer and her world.  
  
"Your hair…do people in your world have that color?" Sam asked eagerly. Mei gave a snort at that.  
  
"No…we have dye to change the color of our hair…however, in my case, this is real."  
  
"Any kind of color?"  
  
"Any kind of color…are these question going to be about my hair?"  
  
Sam blushed and shook his head. Mei turned her head at Frodo. Frodo thought for a moment and then looked at her eyes.  
  
"No one in this world have you eyes, except for orcs or goblins. How do you have that?"  
  
Mei gave a smirk at that.  
  
"Good question. I got this coloring from my mother's side of the family. I don't know how, but trust me, we got a lot of eyes colors in my world. I sometimes find if freaky that I have eyes like a demon." She answered. Frodo gave a nod at that.  
  
"Tell us about your uncle!" Sam begged. Mei gave a snort at that.  
  
"I don't know…he's not really worth talking about. He's the one who got me started on the priestess job. He's the head priest back at home. He doesn't have any kids because he's not married. Sometime I think he wants me to be his heir or something. He always liked to teach about his job and stuff. Always putting some spiritual tools in my pockets or bags. He used to tell me stories when I was a kid. Stories about monsters and curses. I wasn't scared of that shit. I just listen all happy about it. He's a pain in the ass, but he's always there for me. He thinks that I'm going to be his heir and all…. but that doesn't bother me a bit. I just hate the idea of him being right." Mei said as she leaned her head against her bass. The trio stayed quiet for a moment. Neither one of them wanted to break the silence. Then Frodo spoke.  
  
"He must love you very much." Mei gave a small nod at that. She looked at the blue-eyed Hobbit and gave a smirk.  
  
"So how about asking me about my world?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
They had talked for about an hour or two about Mei's world and Middle Earth. The hobbits found the concept of a car and television rather fascinating. The idea that pictures could move in a box or a carriage that can move on it's own was something extraordinary and amazing. Mei learned that Hobbits practically never went out of the Shire. Also the fact that there use to be a dragon surprised her. She now wanted to see a dragon. Too bad that it was gone already. However, Mei couldn't help but to feel slightly distracted. Something was calling for something. She could feel it like a whisper. It seemed weak, but it did not faded. She found it odd. Before she could ask anything more, they heard a horn.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mei asked frowning. Both Hobbits had no idea either. Mei thought about looking but then her stomach gave her a better idea. A loud grumble could be heard and the two Hobbits stared at her in surprise. "Okay…I need food…come on. Let's go find something to eat."  
  
Frodo and Sam chuckled at that and the three walked into the palace. They were passing the main hall when Merry and Pippin grabbed them and pulled them to the entryway of the hall.  
  
"Merry, Pippin! What is the meaning of this?" Sam demanded. Merry motioned him to be quiet.  
  
"We overheard that there is going to be a dwarf here! Come on! Let us look at the visitors!" Merry whispered excitement creeping in his voice. Mei sighed and took a peek. She could see Elrond and Gandalf conversing with a group of men. She could see the dwarf right away, for he was short and he also dressed much like a Viking. He had a long and thick beard that was also braided. She noticed another man, his hair was about has long as hers, he had facial hair that reminded her of Strider. His hair was the color of copper and she was sort of glad that he looked human. The last person that caught her attention was an elf. He had long silver blond hair that was styled the same way as Elrond except no braids. His face looked young, however Mei thought that he looked sort of tense. Her stomach grumbled again and she decided that food was more important to her than these men.  
  
"I'm going to go find something to eat…you four can stay here and look." Mei whispered as she tried to sneak away. Pippin looked up in shock.  
  
"And let you eat up all the food and leaving the rest with nothing? Merry! We need to stop her!" Pippin cried out. Mei tried to run, but Merry and Pippin grabbed her and pulled her back. All three of them underestimated the two Hobbits strength and Mei's lack of guard and all three of them tumbled into the hall. The three wrestled for a moment since each of them were trying to get up. All the while Mei started to curse.  
  
"Of all stupid things you two asses do, you had to do this to me! I'm not going to take all the food away. I just eat as much as you do and that just scares the hell out of you! Get off of me! Hey! Whose foot was that?!" Mei snarled. Frodo and Sam then quickly entered to help their friends out. They could not help but giggle at the sight. After they untangled themselves, they then realized where they were. The Hobbits gave uneasy smiles at the other men who looked at them in shock. Mei however heard her stomach growl and she wanted food. She then looked around and shrugged. "Hey…don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry and so me and my friends are going to leave you here, talking among yourselves and hopefully, we'll not see each other until we're all full and happy. Later dudes…or is that lords? What the hell…you guys are just males anyway…see ya!"  
  
With that Mei pushed the four Hobbits out and went in search for her food. The hall was silent with the exception of Gandalf's chuckling. Elrond had an annoyed look on his face at the manners from the human girl. Although inside, he was amused at her antics. All three warriors had now recovered from the sudden intrusion of the blue haired human and four Hobbits. They blinked, hoping that what they saw was merely an illusion. One of them asked the question that was in their minds.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Gandalf's laughter grew slightly while Elrond gave him a look that plainly stated, "do you want to tell them or should I" and sighed. He decided that it would be better if he would explain everything in a calm manner.  
  
"My Lords, that was the Priestess Mei and the four Hobbits who came under Gandalf the Gray's orders."  
  
Silence had settle among the group as the males tried to find what indicated that the girl they just say was a priestess. In their minds they could find nothing. The blond elf then looked at Elrond with a sort of polite air to him.  
  
"My Lord Elrond, I hate to be rude but are you sure that girl we saw is a priestess?"  
  
"Legolas, she is a priestess, however she is also from another world. She believes that her gods have sent her here for some reason, although the Priestess Mei has her doubts on why. I understand my Lords that her clothing is unusual and that her manner is questionable. However, do not underestimate her, my Lords. I have a feeling that she is sent here to help us. So I ask for you to please give her the respect that her title needs to have." Elrond said while his mind wonder if the girl would respect the others while they were here. The dwarf on the other hand gave a snort at that.  
  
"How can a woman, especially a human woman, be so vulgar? She's more of a orc then a priestess."  
  
Gandalf gave an amuse look at the dwarf.  
  
"Lord Gimli, trust us on this matter. She has a rather foul tongue, however she is rather clever and observant. I can tell she's waiting for us to explain everything to her. I would be more worried on the fact on what she is thinking than what her appearance is." Gandalf warned with a smile.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
It was the afternoon and Mei was sitting in the garden again. Pippin and Merry were showing Sam and Frodo around the grounds. She had suggested it and told them that she wanted some time to herself. She had gotten her bass again, but decided not to get any paper to write down any music. Right now, she just felt like singing. It seemed impossible, but Mei was a Japanese-American. She knew how to speak both languages and understood them well enough. Although she usually played punk rock, she also liked other sorts of music. However she liked anything that had to do with anime. Any song that was either the opening theme or ending was good to her.  
  
"sora   tooi sora  
  
tsubuyaita   koe  
  
anata no yume wa ima  
  
hoshi no sharin wo mawasu  
  
Sky, far away sky  
  
A murmured voice  
  
Your dream  
  
now turns the wheel of the stars  
  
watashi itsumo   doko ni mo inai  
  
sou kanjite'ta  
  
sono hitomi   shiru made wa  
  
I felt like  
  
I would never be anywhere,  
  
until I felt your eyes on me.  
  
mune no katasumi  
  
kaketa tsuki ga   hitotsu aru dake  
  
demo donna ni hosoi michi mo  
  
terasu you ni   hikaru  
  
There is but one eclipsed moon  
  
in the corner of my heart...  
  
may it shine enough  
  
to light up whatever narrow path you take.  
  
Unknown to her, someone was watching her sing. He studied the strange girl with surprise and curiosity. He could not believe this was the same girl that he saw before. Now, from the looks of it, she seemed more gentle and passionate.  
  
"Her voice sounds gentle when she sings." He said to himself softly, hoping not to disturbed the scene in front of him.  
  
sotto   hoshi-tachi ga  
  
yubisashite-iru  
  
anata no   yuku saki wa  
  
suishou no mori ni naru  
  
Quietly, the stars  
  
point the way,  
  
and the path before you  
  
becomes a forest of crystals.  
  
watashi itsuka   kono te no hira de  
  
anata no koto  
  
subete kara mamoritai  
  
Someday, I want to  
  
protect you from everything,  
  
cradled in the palm of my hands.  
  
atatakai yoru  
  
mada chiisa na tsuki no sumu ie  
  
demo anata ga nemuru toki wa  
  
yasashii akari   tomosu no  
  
On a warm night  
  
as you sleep,  
  
a gentle light lights up  
  
a house where a small moon still dwells  
  
She could feel that someone was watching her, but why? Then she mentally shrugged it off. They would get bored in time. They could not understand her anyway. She was singing in Japanese. Still it did bother her to feel someone watching her.  
  
mune no katasumi  
  
kaketa tsuki ga   hitotsu aru dake  
  
demo donna ni hosoi michi mo  
  
terasu you ni   hikaru   
  
There is but one eclipsed moon  
  
in the corner of my heart...  
  
May it shine enough  
  
to light up whatever narrow path you take".  
  
Mei stopped singing and just suddenly lay down on the grass. She really liked that song, it was slow and it also sounded rather haunting. Speaking of haunting, the person who was watching her was still there. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course, she had to remind herself the reason that she could sense the person was the fact that her priestess training gave her the advantage. She pondered for a moment. Her mind debating on if she should tell the person off or just ignore them. Two offers were tempting in their own way. She could blow off steam or just enjoy the silence. She decided that she would sing and if the person was still there, she would blow off steam. She then gave a rare grin at the thought. She would get to do both! Then she thought about what to sing…and how to get rid of her watcher…she would have to sing something in English so they could understand. She would also have to sing something really embarrassing. Oh what to sing? She then grinned as one song came to her. This would defiantly get this watcher out. So she began to sing, this time with more volume.  
  
"Don't get so fidgety!  
  
You're always looking all over the place!  
  
Stop looking away from me!  
  
More than anyone else, I  
  
love you, love you, love you the best!  
  
love you, love you, love you!  
  
love you, love you, love you!  
  
love you, love you, love you!  
  
On nights when the stars are twinkling,  
  
I dream all about you.  
  
I love you, but you act like you don't know.  
  
I bet you're crazy for someone else by now!  
  
Ah! Men all have  
  
so many loves.  
  
Ah! You're spreading them all over,  
  
and making me worry!  
  
He blushed as the priestess began to sing a rather interesting song. How could she sing such a song? He briefly wondered if the men in her world would like this type of song. Maybe Gandalf was wrong about her. Unless…his eyes widen in shock at his thought.  
  
Don't get so fidgety!  
  
You're always looking all over the place!  
  
Stop looking away from me!  
  
More than anyone else, I  
  
love you the best!  
  
Ah! How many lovers  
  
does a man want?  
  
Ah! Love only me,  
  
and me alone, always.  
  
Mei allowed herself to grin as she sang. Whoever was there did not seem bothered by her song or either was in total shock. She could not wait to see who was spying on her. This was getting really good.  
  
Don't get so fidgety!  
  
You're always looking all over the place!  
  
Stop looking away from me!  
  
More than anyone else, I  
  
love you the best!  
  
Always the best!  
  
Everything about you, I  
  
love, love, love,  
  
love, love, love,  
  
I love you the best!  
  
He was glad when she finished the song. It was rather embarrassing for him to listen to her sing a song about love, men, and lovers. In all of his years, he had never met a person as this girl.  
  
"Hey! Are you going to hide there all day or are you planning to show yourself to me sometime this century?" the girl called from her place. Mei turned on side to where the person was hidden and an eyebrow raised a bit at the sudden appearance of a tall blond elf. She remembered him from the group who were there with Elrond. Of course, she did not know his name.  
  
"You knew." He said. Mei gave a nod while noting that he had a rather nice and smooth voice. It was an alto or a tenor's voice. Very nice. She studied him for a long silence. Last time she only caught a brief look at him. This time she noticed that he was slim, much like Frodo. However the difference was that he also seemed muscular while Frodo had a softer look to him. He was also pale as Frodo. Mei admired the pale skin. Her skin was just a little tanner than his. His eyes were like Arwen's only a little bit different. His eyes hold more than wisdom, but also experience. His eye seemed to tell her that he had see the young fallen and the darkness rising. She had to admit that he was rather beautiful. Then she wrinkled her nose at the thought. It was just her luck that men here were prettier than her.  
  
"Of course I knew. You guys are magical creatures, right? I can feel your magic or chi. So why the hell were you watching me? I mean, don't you guys have anything better to do than watch some stranger?"  
  
He gave a chuckle at that.  
  
"Pardon me, Priestess Mei, but I was curious about you."  
  
"Yeah and while we're at it, tell me your name. It's now exactly fair that you know my name and that I know nothing about you." Mei said as she lay on her back again. He gave smile and nodded even though she did not see it.  
  
"My name, Priestess Mei, is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"Okay, you're a prince. Nice to meet you Prince Legolas. So what is so damn curious about me aside form the fact hat my hair is blue and that my eyes are yellow. If you want to know about that stuff go ask the Hobbits." Mei said as she closed her eyes. Legolas gave a chuckle at that.  
  
"Pardon me, Priestess Mei, how is it your manner seems different than your manner?" he asked kindly. Mei sighed.  
  
"Because I want to. I'm only a priestess because my uncle wants me to be one. Anything else?"  
  
"What sort of song was that you sang the first time?"  
  
"It's called Tsuki no le in other words, House of the Moon. Why you like it?" Mei asked as she opened her eyes. Legolas gave a small smile.  
  
"I think it suits you rather well. You have a beautiful voice, Priestess Mei."  
  
Mei gave a smirk at him. "Your voice seems kind of nice. Do you sing?"  
  
"It has been a long time since I have sang, Priestess Mei. I am afraid that my voice would seem rusty." Legolas said as he sat down beside her. Mei gave a snort at that. The two were silent as they watched the sky. Mei felt her eyes beginning to droop when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Mei! Mei! Where are you?"  
  
Mei and Legolas looked at the direction of the call. She could see Frodo running towards her. He stopped, his face flush from the exercise. Mei rolled her eyes at him. However, she could not scold him since he looked so cute with flush cheeks.  
  
"Idiot, you're still recovering. What's so damn important that you had to run here?" Mei asked staring at Frodo. The Hobbit then took out something from his pocket. Mei saw that it was her prayer beads.  
  
"Thank you. Lady Arwen said that they protected me." Frodo said softly holding the beads towards her. Mei looked at the beads and then Frodo. Then she took his hand and closed his fingers on the beads. She gave a small smile at him. Frodo blushed at bit at the smile. It made the girl look gentler.  
  
"Keep them. Something tells me that you're going to need them, kid." Mei said as her smile changed into a smirk. Frodo gave a nod and thanks. She waved it off. "Come on. Sit down and watch the clouds for a while. It's really entertaining."  
  
Frodo did just that. The rest of the afternoon was spent on cloud watching between the elf, human, and Hobbit. All three of them felt at peace and were contented with the silence.  
  
"Hey Frodo, I forgot to tell you, but the elf next to me is Prince Legolas."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Really Mei! How could you! Anyway, sorry about this…it's not going exactly like the book or the movie. As for the two songs…the first one is Tsuki no le from Outlaw Star and the second is Lum's love song from Urusei Yatsura. I got the translation from this website Anime Lyrics. The webpage is http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/  
  
Please Review…sorry about those who wanted it to be a Frodo/Mei…some day I'll do a Frodo fic…but for this one …Mei and Frodo are more like sister and brother…I might make Mei or Frodo…one of the two to a crush…but that would be cruel…  
  
Okay, the next chapter is going to take a while to do so don't except one any time soon…I'll write once I find the time to…. hopefully I'll get a chapter done by Sunday.  
  
Thanks to all of you reviewers! 


	4. The Fellowship of the Ring Plus One and ...

**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Forever in a Wish  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Mei sighed in contentment. She had finished dinner and was now on her way in getting a nice warm bath. She really loved it here. All she had to do was relax, talk with the others, and write some lyrics. How hard could this be? Then she winced as she felt the calling again. It seemed to happen constantly and it bugged her. She had decided not to tell the others until she could figure out what the hell it was. Everyone else had gone their own way and that was fine with her.  
  
It had been at least ten minutes since she took her bath, now Mei was walking around in blue satin pajamas with a silver dragon pattern. She was getting bored and she wanted to do something besides sleep. She kept on walking until she came face to face with a painting. It was one of those on the wall painting; however, she had forgotten what it was called. It looked like a battle scene of some sort. The background was mostly made up of shades of gray and it came out to be a sort of palace. Down at the bottom were two figures of males. One was complete black and standing while the other was unmasked and was holding a broken sword. Mei noticed that the figure in black had one other bit of color to him. It was a gold ring on his right hand. How odd…  
  
"That was the final battle against Sauron. It was our finest moment."  
  
Mei turned to see that the man with the copper hair was behind her. She briefly remembered that his name was Boromir at dinner. She looked at the painting again. She found it odd.  
  
"Really? How come the elves painted it in rather sad colors?" Mei asked innocently. Boromir frowned at this.  
  
"Priestess Mei, I do not understand. Why do you think that this painting is sad?"  
  
Mei was silent for a moment. Her eyes looked over the painting again and again. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"The colors, the scene, and also they picked an interesting moment to paint. This is a scene where man was most vulnerable. Why paint a picture of this when they should have painted a picture that showed more of your victory against that guy? Maybe it's just me but I find it rather ominous. I think these painters are trying to tell you something." Mei said softly. Boromir was shocked and yet slightly angry at the thought that the finest moment in history could be corrupted by a strange Priestess in less than a minute. "Let's forget about that. I don't know much on your history and it's just my opinion of the artist. So tell me, what's 'p with this Sauron guy?"  
  
Boromir blinked but then recovered as he began to explain the history on Sauron. They sat on the bench below the painting. Mei found the history interesting. Especially about the One Ring.  
  
"You're telling me that there is a ring that controls all the other ones? That is freaky. To have a ring that practically controls the world? Shit, you guys are so unlucky that this Sauron guy made that thing." Mei said shaking her head. Boromir nodded but then had this gleam in his eye.  
  
"But if we had it…think of the good we can do with it…we could use it against him."  
  
That comment caught Mei's attention. She blinked and then frowned.  
  
"Wait, I thought he was dead."  
  
"He is dead, although his spirit remains here. There is much evil activity at Mount Doom." Boromir said absentmindedly. Mei frowned at this. A spirit of an evil person still around? But why was it still here? How can it keep going for so long? What was keeping the spirit here? Something was fishy about this guy. She was about to ask another question when Boromir stood and walked over to a statue that was in front of them. Mei followed, frowning at the man's sudden move. She looked to see that the statue was holding a sword. What was unusual about the sword was that the blade was broken into about five pieces. Boromir seemed to be awed at it. Mei looked at him with confusion before she rolled her eyes. Men and their weapon fetish.  
  
"It's a broken sword. No big deal." Mei said getting annoyed at Boromir's expression. He picked up the hilt with had about half the blade in tact.  
  
"It's not just any sword, it's the one which caused Sauron's downfall."  
  
"Oh! I'm getting goose bumps by that fact…it's just a sword. It doesn't matter now since you guys are going to be fighting a spirit." Mei muttered softly. Lucky for her, Boromir was not paying any attention. His attention was on the blade and he cut himself as he discovered that the blade was still sharp.  
  
"Amazing, still sharp after all these years." He murmured. He could feel a sort of heated gaze upon him and he looked up to meet a pair of cold blue eyes. It was the man called Strider. He was sitting and he held a book, but he was glaring at him. Boromir turned away quickly.  
  
"It's just a sword." He said as he carelessly put the hilt down and walked away quickly. Mei caught it before it dropped on the ground and gave a look at Boromir's fleeting back.  
  
"Gee, not even a good night…people these days…can't even be polite." Mei said as she put the hilt in its rightful place. She looked at it again. "Hey, Strider, just what the hell did you do to him? He seems to be in a major hurry."  
  
Strider said nothing for a moment. He put his book down and walked up to the statue and stared at the sword. He touched softly. Mei studied him for a minute and then looked at the painting again. She looked at the guy who was under the mercy of Sauron. Then she looked at Strider again. Then she looked at the painting again. Her face was now in pure concentration as she grabbed Striders face and moved his head at a certain angle.  
  
"Priestess! Just what in the name of Mordor are you doing?!" Strider snarled while trying his best to glare at the girl.  
  
"Quit being a baby…you looked like that guy in the painting." Mei said as she let go of his face. "So is that your dad who beat that Sauron dude? You look a lot like him; only thing is that you don't look stupid."  
  
Strider rubbed his face from the small pain that the girl had given him. The girl was rather sharp to catch him.  
  
"I am a kin of his." Mei thought about this and nodded.  
  
"So why were you glaring at him again?"  
  
Strider was silent for a moment. Mei frowned and looked up at him to see what was wrong. She studied him for a moment before she gave a sigh. Maybe this was not the best time to ask.  
  
"Look…sorry about that. I'll find out later. Now go to your lady love. She's been waiting for you for about five minutes now."  
  
Strider blinked before he looked up to see Arwen watching them. He gave a glare at Mei before he gave a nod to her.  
  
"Thank you. He was the reason that the Sauron is here. He was the reason that the ring was not destroyed." Strider said as he walked away. Mei blinked at that and looked at the picture again. This was getting a tad bit too weird for her. She looked at the painting and thought about what Strider had said. She pondered on the facts for a long time as she sat on the bench below the painting. Then the pieces of the puzzle began to click for her. Now all she needed was the confirmation from Strider to see if she was correct. However there are more important things on her list.  
  
"I need to practice my skills. I'm getting a bit too lazy for martial arts."  
  
She walked away and went off into a nice big open area which she found acceptable for her. She began to stretch her body and felt all of the kinks in her body to pop. She made a face at that. It had been nearly a week since she practiced anything. The first few days in this world, she was more worried about Frodo than anything else. After Arwen took him, she managed to get a practice or two in. Lately, she was fooling around with the Hobbits; she had to admit that they were fun to hang with. However, she did need to keep in shape since she had been eating a ton a food. She took up a stance and began to do her kata. She punched, jabbed, then kicked, only to jump and twist as she landed to a different position. Her body was doing this on its own. She had been taking martial arts for sometime now. She never knew what belt she was in since it was her grandfather who began to teach her. After he had died, she just binds her priestess training with her marital arts. Her uncle had allowed her to do that and it had saved her butt more than once. As she let her mind wonder, her moves began to slow until she stopped. Mei just stood there thinking until she felt the wind blow. Then she blinked.  
  
"Damn…got to stop thinking like that…shit. I got to do that over again."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Mei groaned as sun light hit her face…she had spent all night doing marital arts until she felt like she was exactly at her normal level. She did not want to get up now. She wanted to sleep and she was going to get her sleep. She pulled the covers over her head and fell back to sleep. However it seemed like only a minute when someone came in. She could hear someone talking but she merely said to leave her alone. That is what she thought she said.  
  
"Get the hell away from me you ass! I'm sleeping!"  
  
What she did not know was that the elf that was sent to get her was scared and ran off to tell her lord that the priestess refuses to wake up. Everyone else was with Elrond when he received the news. The Hobbits blinked in surprised at that. Strider raised an eyebrow, but then gave a smirk. This could be revenge.  
  
"Lord Elrond, if you would allow me, I shall wake the priestess from her sleep."  
  
Elrond gave a nodded as he briefly wondered why Strider would want to do such a thing. Merry and Pippin grinned at the idea of Strider waking up the priestess. They knew why the man wanted to wake her up. Arwen had a curious look to her face. It looked as if she was trying her best not to smile. Everyone else looked at them in confusion. Gandalf hid a smile as he waited for the fireworks to explode. They could hear a loud scream and then a long yell of curses that made the men blush in embarrassment. They could not believe that a priestess would act in such a manner. Soon Strider came in with a nice big shiner on his right eye, while Mei entered with an angry look on her face. Since she only had about three outfits in her bag, not including her pajama, her last outfit was made up of a black spaghetti tank top and black shorts that seem a little bit too short now. The men stared shock at how much skin she was revealing; all except for Strider since he muttered a string of curses himself. Arwen merely raised an eyebrow before she tended the black eye. Mei glared at the group.  
  
"Which one of you allowed Prince boy to wake me up?" Mei asked coldly. It was then that Frodo noticed that Mei's blue hair was wet. He gave a giggle, as he understood exactly what Strider had done. Mei scowled at him but repeated her question. Elrond decided that enough was enough.  
  
"Priestess Mei, I'm afraid we have more important matters to discuss besides the culprit of this event. We need to leave." Elrond said stiffly. Mei grumbled but gave a nod. However her mind was on another thing. Breakfast was something she badly needed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A yawn escaped her lips as Mei tried to look serious. She was now sitting next to Frodo in some secret meeting about something. She looked around her to see that they were all seated in a semi-circle. There elves, dwarves, and men in this meeting. She personally did not want to be here. This was not any of her business. She looked at Frodo and sighed…the boy was nervous. She frowned as a chill went down again. It felt like that time when she faced the eye. She hated that. She studied the others, they seemed more tense then she was. Elrond was now talking about something. It sounded like it was important. She only caught the words the One Ring. That perked her attention. However Elrond was staring at Frodo who was shaking.  
  
"Frodo, if you may?"  
  
Mei looked at Frodo in confusion until he took out the chain that was on his neck. Mei's yellow eyes widen at the sight of the ring and the feeling that it brought upon. It took everything she got not to rip it from Frodo's hands and blast the thing to hell. She gripped her seat tightly as Frodo put the ring down on a pedestal. Frodo sat down. But Mei could see how pale his face was. She took his hand and gave a small smile at the Hobbit. Frodo smiled back in relief.  
  
"So it is true…"  
  
Mei turned to see Boromir standing from his seat and staring at the ring in pure fascination. She glared at him. How can he not see that the thing was throwing out and evil chi? He then turned to the others.  
  
"It is a gift. Why not use this ring?" Boromir asked eagerly. Mei gave a snort to that comment. Then she winced as the feeling got stronger. She could feel that Frodo was scared…but why?  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Strider said coolly. Boromir gave a sneer at him. Mei groaned as she saw what this was going to lead up to. She looked up in the sky and prayed that the two would not get into to a fight.  
  
"And how would a ranger know about this matter?" Mei was now getting annoyed with them and was about to tell them off when Legolas stood up angrily. Mei blinked at. She personally did not think that a guy like him would let that bother him.  
  
"This is no mere ranger!" he cried out. Mei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Could you guys get to the point? Prince boy over there is saying that no one can control that blasted thing. So does that mean that you guys have to destroy it?" Mei asked before anyone else goes off topic. However they were ignoring her.  
  
"He is Aragorn. Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said. Mei glared at the three men. She was going to get them back for this.  
  
"Okay! We now know his real name…now let us all be good and GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!!!" Mei yelled scaring the living daylights out of everyone. Legolas and Boromir sat down, however Boromir was muttering something about Gondor and king. Elrond blinked for a moment before he managed to compose himself.  
  
"We need to destroy the ring. That is our only choice."  
  
The dwarf stood up.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" The dwarf ran up to the ring and slammed his ax on it. Mei blinked as she saw that the ax shattered and that a burst of evil chi came out from it. She whistled her admiration.  
  
"That is one fine piece of shit that this Sauron used. Lord Elrond…can I ask a question?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"Cool…is Sauron's soul in that thing?"  
  
There was a long silence as everyone stared at her. Elrond gave a nod.  
  
"A piece of it is." Mei gave a chuckle at that.  
  
"Kami-sama…that guy is an idiot."  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock. Some had fear in their eyes. Mei stood up and began to chant. Her hands twisted into different positions she concentrated on her chi. They gasped as they saw that she was glowing in pale yellow light. Then her eyes open suddenly and she gave a blast of her chi at the ring. For a moment nothing happened until a bright light flashed and Mei was thrown from her place. Legolas who was in her way stopped her. Mei blinked and groaned as she stood up. Legolas moaned from the pain in his back. Then Mei began to laugh.  
  
"Shit…that guy was an idiot. He could have sealed his soul in that thing and nothing would have happen to him! Lucky for you guys he's too stupid to do that. Man…you wouldn't believe that thing. A demon can get high on that kind of power. Makes me wonder how the hell is this Sauron guy going to get this sucker back when his people would probably want that ring." Mei said grinning. Then she looked around her and gave a sheepish grin. "But let's get to the point of destroying this thing."  
  
She then sat down. The others were recovering from the shock of a girl who would dare call Sauron an idiot. Elrond sighed and briefly wondered if a higher power was testing his patience with the girl.  
  
"As you can see, the ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess."  
  
Mei gave a nod at that. The only way to destroy anything that powerful would be by the source of its power. She had done this kind of thing plenty times before…although not with the same degree of danger. Elrond gave a glance at Frodo who grabbed Mei's hand for comfort.  
  
"It was made from the fires of mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade."  
  
By then Mei was back in la la land since this was not her concern. She briefly wondered if Kami-sama brought her here to have a vacation. She gave a smirk at that thought. Maybe her gods finally decided that she needed a break. Her mind was still in her own little world when she felt Frodo squeezing her hand. She looked at him and gasped at how he was sweating and how pale he was.  
  
"Frodo?" That was all she could say when a vision came to her. It was the same place before she found Frodo. The vision of the fire eye. However this time she could here the calling. It was whispering something and it was getting stronger by the second. It was taking a hold of her. She had to fight it. She willed herself out of it and soon found herself gasping for breath and the sounds of angry voices filled her ears. She looked at Frodo in worry until he opened his eyes and started gasping. Mei sighed in relief until Frodo stood up with determination in his eyes.  
  
"I will take it!" He called out. Mei looked at him with confusion and quickly thought about the conversation before she zoomed out and then her eyes widen in shock. She would have stopped him except she thought about herself and sighed. He called out again and everyone else stopped yelling. She could see how nervous he was as the others looked at him with shock. Gandalf looked at him with pride and at the same time with sadness at the idea that Frodo would have to take the responsibility.  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor, though…I do not know the way."  
  
Mei gave a grin at him and then she gave a glare at the others. Aragorn gave a smile at Frodo. He walked up to him and kneeled before him.  
  
"I will lend you my sword, Frodo Baggins."  
  
Then Legolas called out that he would join, as well as Gimli, and Gandalf. Mei gave a grin at the Hobbit's luck when Sam burst into the meeting.  
  
"I will go. I promise to keep an eye on you, Mister Baggins."  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow at Sam.  
  
"It is good to know that you have such loyal friends even though this was suppose to be a secret meeting." Sam blushed when Merry and Pippin burst into the scene as well. They stood as tall as they could.  
  
"You are all going to need us. After all you need intelligent people to help out with…. Um…intelligent stuff!" Pippin said trying to look intelligent. Mei snickered at that.  
  
"You mean entertainment. You guys would probably keep up everyone's moral." Mei said smirking. Both Hobbits then agree with that without thinking that she may have insulted them. Although Merry had his suspicions. Then Boromir reluctantly gave his allegiance. Mei gave a grin as she lay back in her seat. She would not have to worry about Frodo since she knew that he was in good hands, even if she had her doubts with Boromir. However Elrond had other plans. He looked at the human girl, expecting something from her. Mei felt a gaze on her and looked up.  
  
"What?  
  
Elrond gave a smile, which made Mei rather wary of him. Here was a way to get her off of his hair. He walked over to her and looked down, taking the advantage of height over her.  
  
"Priestess Mei, do you not think that it would be safer for Frodo if a priestess was with him?" Mei scowled, as she understood what was going on.  
  
"Listen you! He has Gandalf."  
  
"That is correct, however, would it not be helpful to Gandalf if you were there to help?'  
  
"Wait a minute! I can't fight as well as those guys! Besides, my skills can't do anything against Goblins or Orcs!" Mei said, though she had no idea if it were true. Elrond must have known the same for he kept at his attack.  
  
"Goblins and Orcs are made from evil so therefor your skills would work. You told me yourself that your god has sent you here. I believe that you are sent here to help us."  
  
"And I believe I was sent here for a vacation!" Mei said as she stood up. Elrond, having no idea was a vacation was, decided to get reinforcements.  
  
"How do you think Frodo would feel if you refuse this?"  
  
"Look! This is none of my business! Give me one good reason, besides divine order, that I should go." Mei snapped. Just then she looked at Frodo who had this look in his eyes that made her face soften. He was begging her with his eyes for her to join them, with him. Then she looked at the others. The rest of the Hobbits were looking at her with hope. Legolas had a more questioning look, while Gimli had a definite one that screamed out no girls allowed. She gave a glare at him before she turned to Elrond and smiled a sweet smile, which caught him off guard.  
  
"I love to go!" Elrond looked at her as if she was crazy but then calmed himself. He looked up at everyone.  
  
"The you ten will be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Hell no!" Elrond groaned as he turned to face Mei.  
  
"They are the Fellowship…I'm not in it. So it's just going to be the Fellowship of the Ring plus one girl."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mei grumbled as she began to work on her ofadas. She was going on this quest and she needed to be prepared for it. She had checked through her bag to see if her uncle had left anything for her. She had given a thanks to Kami-sama for having such a jerk of an uncle as she found a necklace of white jade, two sets of prayer beads, a holy scroll, and brush and ink set. She had her doubts on the brush and ink set since the style of it was different than what she was use to do. So she used the brush and ink to make her ofadas. She briefly wondered how her uncle would think of her now, then made a face. She probably did not want to know. As she made up second stack of Ofadas, Arwen came in with some clothing.  
  
"Mei…we have the clothing that you requested." Arwen said softly. Mei looked up and gave a smirk. She looked at the bundle of cloth in Arwen's arms. She got up and stretched out her muscles. Then she took a look at the clothing. They were exactly like she wanted them to be. Almost exactly…close to it…. damn…the colors were right. The robes were completely white. They were much similar to Elrond's robes with the exception that the hem. It was longer and brushed the tops of her feet. She tried it on and to her delight, the sleeves where nice and wide like she wanted them to be. She tied the robe with a sash and then began to do a kata. She grinned at how the robe hid her movements. Arwen stared at the grace the girl showed. It looked like as if she was like the wind or even the water, just flowing from one place to another. Mei stopped and faced Arwen.  
  
"Thanks Lady Arwen. This is great! How about the pants?" Mei asked as she took the robe off. Arwen handed her the pants and she quickly tried them on. They were loose and baggy just like she wanted them to be. She tied the belt tight and grinned as she discovered that it was a perfect fit. "These are great! Awesome! Thanks for the clothes!"  
  
Arwen gave a smile at that. She turned to leave while Mei began to work on her ofadas again. Before Arwen left the room she turned to look at the girl again. Why was it that this girl refuses to be a part of the Fellowship? What was her reason in refusing such an honor? Arwen gave Mei one more look before she walked away. Mei listened to the fading footsteps of Arwen before she stopped working. She sighed and looked out the windows. Did she really want to do this?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Are we ready yet?" Mei whined as she began to hop around. She as now dressed in the white robe and pants and instead of her sneakers. She wore some leather slippers that were dyed black. She was carrying her bag again along with her bass. She decided that she better keep the bass with. Right now, she just wanted to get this quest going. The others decided to ignore her as they said their good byes. Mei felt a stab of jealously as she watch the others bidding farewell. Frodo's uncle was there to say good- bye to all of the Hobbits. Elrond was taking to Gandalf. Aragorn had gone off a way for a moment with Arwen. Mei decided to tease him as soon as they got going. Legolas was saying farewell to his fellow elves. Gimli was talking loudly with his pals. Even Boromir had someone to say good-bye to. Mei muttered some curses but watched the scene with no emotion. She decided that as soon as she got out of this world, she was going to quit being a priestess and start working more on her band. Mei sighed as she finally decided to calm down and she sat on a rock nearby. Saying good-bye might take a long time. She looked over at Frodo who seems to be a bit uneasy for a moment with his uncle. Mei looked at the uncle and sighed. She could feel something wrong with him. Like he was fighting some sort of temptation. However, she could feel that it was nothing to worry about now. The Hobbits had finished off their good-byes and stood waiting with Mei. Mei looked at Frodo with concern, but said nothing. The others were finished with their good-byes but were waiting on Aragorn. He finally appeared after sometime with Arwen. Mei started to whistle and saying catcalls, which made the others, look at her as if she were crazy. Aragorn, getting use to Mei, ignored her. However Arwen blushed but then looked at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Pritesess Mei, may I have a word?"  
  
Mei blinked in surprise but then gave a smirk.  
  
"Sure! After all, it'll be a long time for me to get to talk to another girl!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Here is Chapter Four! Please review it! Sorry peoples about the fic…it's not exactly like the movie of anything…I don't know the conversations in the movie so deal with it.  
  
Arwen! Thank you for supporting me as well as the other 13 people who reviewed! You all made me so happy! Anyway, I'll start on Chapter five soon so just wait for it! 


	5. The Bitterness Between Cats and Elves & ...

Here is Chapter 5! You want a disclaimer…read chapter one….  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all. If ya guys hadn't…this fic would never be up. If you want a disclaimer…read chapter one. So on to the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Forever in a Wish  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Legolas looked over at the blue haired girl for the tenth time of the day. The girl was unusually silent. Not once did she talk with the others except for the Hobbits. However even with them, her answers were short and final. He could see how worried Frodo was over the girl. Something tells him that the young ring bearer felt guilty for having her here with them. Frodo even talked this over with Gandalf who looked over at the girl and merely said that she just needed time. However, time for what? He sighed and then turned his attention in walking.  
  
Mei was lost in her own thoughts. Her mind kept on thinking about the conversation between her and Arwen.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
"So, what did ya want to talk to me about?" Mei asked cheerfully. Arwen was silent before she faced the human.  
  
"Why did you refuse the Fellowship?" Mei was quiet then. Arwen studied the girl and then she felt her whole body tense as she noticed how the human's eyes were narrowed and that her posture was now more dangerous.  
  
"Why didn't you offer?" Arwen blinked at that. That was something that she was not expecting.  
  
"My father would not let me and my people would need me." Mei gave a shrug at that.  
  
"I don't want to be a part of something that holds little meaning for me." Arwen then glared at the girl.  
  
"How can you say such a thing? Our entire world is depending on that destruction of the ring and you care nothing for it!"  
  
"Why the hell should I? And this is not my world! My world doesn't have any elves or Hobbits! My world is where my family is, where my friends are, where I belong! This isn't my world! This is just a place where the people here are begging for someone foolish enough to take up on a quest that they have no idea about." Mei snapped. Arwen blinked as she realized how true those words were. The girl did not belong to their world. This made no sense and at the same time it did. Arwen closed her eyes and let out a breath of air. She looked at the girl again.  
  
"Then why are you going?" Mei turned away and stayed quiet. Arwen walked up to her and turned her around and forced the girl to look up at her. Arwen gasped as she saw how emotionless her golden eyes were.  
  
"I don't want him to face it alone. I don't want to see it again."  
  
~ END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
She sighed and muttered curses under her breath as she began to feel more like herself. Why did that elf had to ask those questions? Of course she could not blame her for asking. She then sighed again and scratched her head. This was getting too hectic for right now. She just needed some time out. What better way then to sleep? Then she glared at Gandalf who was leading and figured it would be sometime before she would get her nap. She decided to keep herself occupied by thinking about the others. She looked around to see who would be her first target. Her eyes caught on Legolas who had looked back at her and then quickly faced the front when their eyes met. Mei found this amusing. Why was that elf so interested? She began to think up possible reasons. Was it because she was strange? That had a high possibility. Or was it her attitude? Also rather good reason. What better way to get the answer than to ask? She then jogged up to him and gave the elf a slap on the back.  
  
Legolas blinked as he felt a slap. He turned to see that Mei was looking up at him with a smug expression. He could something nagging in his mind as he looked at the human girl.  
  
"Say, Legolas, I was wondering about something." Mei said innocently. Legolas wondered if this was a good thing or a bad one.  
  
"And what is it that you wish to know, Priestess Mei." Legolas asked. Mei gave a pout as she pretended to ponder on her question. Legolas felt something churn inside of him as he watched her face. However the churning was not a good thing.  
  
"Well...are all elves pretty like you?" Mei asked, as she made sure to have her eyes wide and innocent to prevent Legolas from getting angry. Legolas blushed as he tried to give an answer and wondered why the girl thought of him as pretty.  
  
"What do you mean by pretty?" Legolas asked while trying to keep the others from hearing them. Mei just pouted again.  
  
"Well, I think you look pretty like Arwen. Except that Arwen is more up in the beautiful status then pretty, but that's beside the point. So why are you pretty?" Mei asked tilting her head. Legolas turned away and muttered something. Mei leaned over to hear and then gave a grin.  
  
"So, you elves get pretty when you get older. So that makes you an old man!" Mei said with glee. This got Legolas furious.  
  
"I am not an old man! I am an elf and it is common for elves to live long lives!" Legolas snapped. Mei gave a smirk as she leaned over at Legolas. He moved away from her. Mei's smirk grew as she saw his reaction.  
  
"Really Legolas, you elves should try to live in the moment. No wonder you guys are so boring. Long lives seem to dull your sense of fun…hm…I'm glad to have a short life…at least for me it's been pretty exciting." Mei mused out loud. Legolas had no idea on what to say so he did the only thing he could do and that was ignoring her. Mei tried teasing him more, however he successfully ignored her despite the fact that he was close to shouting at her. Mei pouted as she saw that Legolas was going to ignore her for the rest of the trip. Oh well, it was her fault, but then she did get him back for ignoring her earlier in the secret meeting. She looked around and saw Boromir and she thought about teasing him. She was about to run up to him when something made her stop. She could feel someone coming near them…wait not near…just following them. She stopped walking as she tried to pinpoint the source. It was far away, just enough for her to almost ignore it is she had been more distracted…then her eyes widen. What if this person had been following ever since she got here? How come she did not felt it before? What if this person was hiding from them? She just stood there until she felt someone shaking her. She blinked to see that it was Gandalf who was shaking her. She stared dumbly for a minute before she understood what was going on.  
  
"Hheeyy! Ollddd mmaannn! Youuu cccaannn ssstttooppp nnoooww!"  
  
Gandalf did that while Mei was trying to keep the world from spinning. After a few minutes she bend over with her head between her legs to calm down. When she finally found peace she looked up at Gandalf and glared at him. Gandalf merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lord Legolas was concern over the fact you had suddenly stopped moving. He tried to call your name several times. You seemed to be in a trance of some sort." Gandalf answered to her silent question. Mei rolled her eyes and soon found that to be a mistake as she once again found the world to be spinning. She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again. Then she gave a smirk.  
  
"I'm fine, I just got lost in my own thoughts." Mei said as she brushed off the concern. Then she looked at Gandalf in the eye. The entire Fellowship wonder what was going on as Gandalf slowly nodded. Mei let out a sigh of relief before she looked at the others. "Don't worry! Everything is fine! Let's go!"  
  
Legolas looked at her before he turned his head away. Frodo decided to walk near her and hold her hand. She allowed him to and gave a smile at him. Frodo felt better after seeing the smile. Legolas turned back to see if she was really fine. For some reason, he had felt fear clutching his heart when the human did not respond him and stood there as if she were not alive.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
They had decided to stop for a while at the top of some large hill that they climbed. Mei sighed as she looked around. Everywhere she looked, there were mountains. She found herself enjoying the moment and being a part of nature. She looked down at the others. Boromir and Aragorn were teaching the Hobbits how to fight. She gave a grin at the sight of it. Then she remembered her own training. She needed to be in shape and to make sure her skills were sharp. She sighed as she stretched out her muscles. She looked at her surroundings again. She gave a smirk as she noticed how there were rocks and a small cliff on the hill that they were occupying. She stood up on one of them and calmed herself. She clapped her hands before they were positioned in a palm and hook with one leg tucked behind the other. She held that position for sometime until she did a jump and twist kick and that got her down to a small rock that only allowed her to have room for a foot. She balanced herself before she did a back flip kick and landed on her hands. She kept this up for sometime, jumping from rock to rock, kicking or punching during the whole thing like a kata. She loved the feeling of being in the air and to feel free. It was sometime before she stopped and she had done a back flip at the end. She was covered in sweat and she whipped it off of her face. She was breathing heavily and walked around just to calm herself when she felt a chill coming down on her and that someone had grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.  
  
"What the…" She began when a hand covered her mouth. She tried to struggle only to find that she was tightly embraced against someone.  
  
"Quiet…" Mei's eyes widen as she recognized Legolas's voice. She was about to struggle even more when her ears heard something. It sounded like birds. A whole flock of birds. She gulped as she heard them fly around the area that they were in. That was when her brain caught up with everything. She was with Legolas and lying down under a cliff. Her heart was pounding as she could hear the birds cawing and flying past them. She could feel that they were circling around their area. She swore in her mind that if she got out of this, she would never watch a movie with scary birds in it. It seemed like forever to Mei, as she stayed hidden with Legolas pinning her from any movement. Finally, silence fell through the area. Mei soon found herself gasping for air. She could not remember the last time she breathed. Legolas rolled over and he managed to stand up while Mei stayed on the ground. She took some time before she regains control.  
  
"Just what the hell was that, old man?" Mei asked as she slowly got up. Legolas ignored her. He was furious that the girl had called him old man again and also his confusion on wanting to protect the girl. Gandalf answered for him.  
  
"Those are spies, Priestess Mei. They will know that we are taking this path to Mount Doom. We will need to take an alternate path."  
  
"And how the hell are we going to get there?" Mei asked crossly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
"Stupid Gandalf and his stupid ideas!" Mei muttered as she walked on the snow. She was now not only worried about herself and the Hobbits, she was also worried about her bass! "Sauron is going to pay my bills after this is all done. I bet all of my strings are broken."  
  
She was now behind the groups since she volunteered to. Why was beyond her. They were climbing a hill when Frodo suddenly lost balance and began to tumble backwards. Lucky for him, Mei stopped him and helped him up.  
  
"Thank you." He said shyly. Mei gave a nod when she tense. Frodo looked at her with worry until he looked over to see what Mei was looking at. What he saw made his blood freeze. There was Boromir a few paces in front of them, holding the broken chain with the One Ring. Mei glared at the man.  
  
"Give it back to Frodo, Boromir." Mei said coldly. Frodo blinked at the sudden change in Mei's tone. Boromir looked at the dangling ring with awe. "I know what you want to do with that, but it'll only make things worse."  
  
Boromir slowly took his eyes away from the ring and looked at Frodo. He gave a shaky smile and slowly walked over to them. Frodo could feel his chest pounding, as the man got closer. At last, Boromir gave the ring to the Hobbit who quickly took it. Boromir gave a nod to Mei who returned it before he turned away. Mei glared at his back for some time before she looked down at Frodo who was shaking.  
  
"Hey, are you cold?" Mei asked slightly worried as she hugged the Hobbit. Frodo hugged her tightly but shook his head. Mei shrugged her shoulders but allowed the teen to take comfort. Then she looked at the others and gaped at how much distance the others gain. "Uh…Frodo, as much as I like to stand here hugging you, we need to get going!"  
  
The two pulled away and quickly climbed up the snowy hill. Mei had to help Frodo more than once for the Hobbit to catch up. The groups walked on and the weather became harsher with each step. Mei then mad a correction on that fact. Legolas was the only one that did not seem to mind. Mei glared as she saw how easily the elf had managed to walk over the snow. While everyone was trudging against the snow, the elf walked on the surface. It was like he was floating. Mei wondered if the elf weighted anything. Then she thought back about the incident at the hill. The elf seemed heavy, so that meant he must have some magic on him.  
  
"Stupid elf. How can he stand the cold and snow while the rest is like freezing their asses off? I hate the cold." Mei whimpered as she walked on.  
  
As they walked the narrow path of the mountain trail, Mei felt as if someone wanted to push her off. They were approaching a turn when Mei could hear a voice. It was haunting and powerful. She could see that Gandalf was trying his best to fend off the attack. Mei gave a pray to Kami-sama that the Hobbits were safe with the taller people. She decided to help but then wondered how she could do it. She thought for a moment then decided that she would sing and sent it out to whoever was attacking them.  
  
"konayuki ga maiorite kita machi de  
  
toiki ga shiroku sora ni hodokete yuku  
  
anata no koto omoeba doushite?  
  
konna ni mune ga atsuku naru  
  
In this city where a powder snow comes dancing down from heaven,  
  
my sigh fades white up to the sky.  
  
When I think about you, I don't know why but  
  
my heart gets so warm...  
  
Gandalf looked over as he felt something powerful beginning to grow. His eyes widen at the sight of Mei singing and concentrating on fighting against his old teacher. Her voice was sweet and light, warming him, but he worried on how she would be able to defend herself against the next coming attack. She was glowing a light yellow and her hands were clasped in prayer. He then went on fighting again.  
  
ki ga tsuku to itsumo hitogomi no naka  
  
youfuku uriba window nozoku to  
  
kawanai no ni erandari shite'ru  
  
anata ni niai sou da nante  
  
When I realize, I am always amidst a crowd of people.  
  
When I look in the clothing shop window,  
  
even if I won't buy anything, I end up picking something out,  
  
because I think that it might look good on you.  
  
  
  
BAKA mitai da yo ne  
  
ima wa hayaranai ne  
  
tomodachi no koibito to  
  
wakattete suki ni natte  
  
I look like a fool, don't I?  
  
That's not cool anymore, is it?  
  
Though I knew you're my friend's boyfriend,  
  
I ended up falling in love with you.  
  
  
  
shou ga nai    warawarete mo ii  
  
taisetsu na    kimochi  
  
There's nothing I can do.   You can laugh at me if you want,  
  
my precious feelings.  
  
  
  
Pure snow   Pure heart   futari  
  
deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
  
koi yori mo setsunakute  
  
ai yori mo USO no nai  
  
unmei wo kanjita no  
  
Pure snow   Pure heart   It was  
  
snowing on the day we met, too.  
  
I felt a fate upon us  
  
more heart-wrenching than passion,  
  
more truthful than love.  
  
  
  
kanojo ga hanasu jimanbanashi wo  
  
odoke nagara kiitari mo suru kedo  
  
yappari hitori ni naru to tsurai no  
  
tomodachi no kamen wa omotai  
  
I even listen to her bragging,  
  
making fun of [or joking around with] her all the while,  
  
but (for her) to be alone would be heart-breaking.  
  
The mask of friendship is a heavy burden.  
  
  
  
nande anata shika  
  
dame nan darou ne  
  
omou toki mechakucha ni  
  
jibun wo kowashitaku naru  
  
Why are you the only one  
  
I can't be with?  
  
When I think about that,  
  
I want to break myself up completely.  
  
  
  
sonna toki    sesaete kureru no  
  
ichimai no    shashin  
  
In times like those, what gives me support  
  
is a single picture.  
  
  
  
Pure snow   Pure heart   ano hi  
  
mou sukoshi no yuuki ga areba  
  
samui kisetsu no sei to  
  
tobikonde iketa hazu  
  
demo nazeka dekinakatta  
  
Pure snow   Pure heart   I'm sure that  
  
if I had a bit more courage that day,  
  
I could've flown to your embrace  
  
and blamed it on the chilly season  
  
but for some reason, I couldn't do it.  
  
Mei was feeling weaker by the second. Whoever was attacking them was damn strong. Was this Sauron? She tried to feel through the attack and she frowned as she noticed that chi was different. Her eyes widen and her singing faltered as she realized that this guys was another person. Also the fact that this guy must be an ally of Sauron. Then she gave herself a mental shake. She could not back down now. She got into this fight and she was not going to back done on it. She willed her voice to keep going, to be stronger. She will not lose now!  
  
Legolas looked over at the girl singing. He could see that this fighting was taking a great deal of power from her. She was looking very pale. He could feel how tense the air was becoming. The foul voice that came so far and the sweet warm one that was behind him were fighting over the air. He looked back at her again…will she win?  
  
Pure snow   Pure heart   kitto  
  
naitari shita koto mo kuyamanai  
  
wakari kitta tsuyogari  
  
kidzuite kureru koto wo  
  
itsu made mo matte'ru  
  
Pure snow   Pure heart   I definitely won't  
  
even regret the fact that I cried.  
  
I'll forever wait  
  
for you to realize  
  
my obviously fake bravery.  
  
  
  
Pure snow   Pure heart   futari  
  
deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
  
koi yori mo setsunakute  
  
ai yori mo USO no nai  
  
unmei wo kanjita no  
  
Pure snow   Pure heart   It was  
  
snowing on the day we met, too.  
  
I felt a fate upon us  
  
more heart-wrenching than passion,  
  
more truthful than love.  
  
She had reached the end of her song and began to sing it again. However she had to pause and at that moment, the attacker had sent out lightening. It hit the cliff above them. Snow and ice fell on to the group like rain and began to cover them like a cruel blanket of death. A large piece of snow and ice hit her head and her last thought on the matter was that she hated being cold.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************  
  
Mei moaned softly as she tried to open her eyes. She only saw darkness, however then understood that the darkness was that the time of day. She slowly got up and felt her head. The last thing she remembered was snow and as she looked around, there was no snow. She looked around for the second time.  
  
"Am I in some sort of hell and now it's night time?" she muttered. She could see a nice big ugly lake and trees that were barely alive. She looked to see that she was laid on a cloak, along with the bags. She looked to see that her bass was still there. She could see that most of them were by the lake and that Gandalf and Frodo were by some wall with some glowing markings on it. She decided to talk to Frodo. She slowly got up and walked her way towards them. She moaned softly as she rubbed her head, only to find a piece of cloth wrapped around her forehead. She could only guess that she had been injured. She noticed that Gandalf was concentrating so she bugged Frodo. "Hey…what happened?"  
  
Frodo turned and gasped to see Mei up. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Everyone else was digging their way out of the snow, but you didn't so Legolas was digging snow and he found you, but you looked dead…and… Gimli…"Frodo just hugged her, unable to say anything. She made a face as she realized that she would have to thank Legolas twice. It would probably help if she stopped calling the elf an old man.  
  
"So where are we?"  
  
"At the entrance of the mines of Moria." Gandalf answered. Mei looked at him.  
  
"Let me guess, we can't get in."  
  
"It is only temporary. Not until I find out how to open the door."  
  
"Well, you do that. I got to go say my thanks to a certain elf. Man…is it me or is it cold?" Mei asked as she walked away with Frodo. She saw the elf was standing off to himself. She grimaced as she gulped her pride down. Right now she needed to be humble. She looked up to the sky and dared her gods to laugh at her. She pushed Frodo towards Sam, not wanting an audience, and tapped Legolas's shoulder. Legolas turned to meet a pair of golden eyes. He wondered what the girl was going to saw. To his surprise, Mei bowed to him.  
  
"Thank you, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, for saving my life twice. I am sorry for insulting you and I hope you will forgive me." Mei said in a humble tone. Legolas blinked in surprise. This human girl keeps on amazing him.  
  
"There is no need to thank me. You are part of the Fellowship." Legolas said quietly. Mei looked up and shook her head.  
  
"I'm afraid that is where you are mistaken. I am not part of the Fellowship. I am only a girl who is helping. I thank you again for saving my life, Prince Legolas." Mei said as she bowed again. By now, Legolas was blushing with the sudden respect from the way world priestess. He quickly lifted the girl up and gave a nervous look at Mei.  
  
"Priestess, there is no need to call me prince. Legolas is my birth name." Mei tilted her head to one side and pouted a bit. Legolas felt his insides churn at that look. Then Mei gave a grin.  
  
"Okay! If I call you Legolas, you call me Mei. Deal? That's great!" Mei said quickly as she grabbed his hand and shook it. Legolas stared in shock at what had happened to him as the girl skipped away. Aragorn watched the whole thing with amusement in his eyes. He casual walked over to his friend. Legolas was still staring at Mei.  
  
"I would be careful my friend. She has a temper and she is from another world." Aragorn said smirking. Legolas snapped his head in attention. His eyes widen at the man's meaning.  
  
"Are you implying that I am lusting after her?" Legolas asked angrily. Aragorn chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Not at all, good friend. I am saying that you are falling in love with her." Legolas gaped at that thought. Then he grabbed the front of Aragorn's shirt and glared at his friend.  
  
"Do not think such thoughts in your head, Aragorn. It would be years before I would love a child like her."  
  
Aragorn merely looked at him in the eye. He gave a sad smile at his old friend.  
  
"I am afraid, my friend, that it is too late."  
  
Mei blinked as her head became clear. Now, she was able to sense something evil coming from the mine. She looked at Gandalf then at Frodo. Frodo had managed to calm down long enough to explained what had happened. She was personally glad that she would not be cold, however, she did not know if the evil feeling was worth it. Gandalf was sure taking his sweet time in figuring out how to open the door. Mei decided to take a hand at it.  
  
"So you're saying that it says 'the Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'? That doesn't seem so hard. It's like one of those trick questions." Mei said smirking. Frodo looked puzzled. Mei noticed this and tried to explain. "Think about this, Frodo. First off, these are dwarves. DO you think that they are going to do some high magic in opening this thing? No. Dwarves are pretty simple. So you got to think of a way to keep the door from allowing the enemies to enter and yet your own people to get in. So what do you do? You make a riddle that is easy for simple- minded people and hard for those with more complex minds. So that means…" Mei trailed off, hoping that Frodo would get it. Frodo did understand what she was trying to say.  
  
"So all you really need to do is say friend!"  
  
"Right!" Mei said patting Frodo on the back. Then she frowned. "Then why the hell didn't it open when we said friend?"  
  
Frodo thought for a moment before he understood why.  
  
"Gandalf, what is the Elvin word for friend?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
"Open Sesame!" Mei cheered as she watched the entry to the mines open. She ran right into it as well as Gimli but she stopped, as her nose smelled something. The room smelled like death. She could hear the others coming in. Mei let her senses go and then her face went emotionless. "Hey, Gimli…does the place usually stink like this?"  
  
Gimli gave a negative answer, as he smelled the room himself. Gandalf cast a light on his rod. Everyone except for Mei gasped at the sight of the dead bodies.  
  
"Something evil hit them here and all over this place. I don't think we're going to find a single living creature here." Mei said calmly. Gandalf gave a nod at that. It seemed that the wizard and the priestess respect each other enough to count on the mission. "So tell me about Moria that I missed out on."  
  
Before he could, Legolas took out an arrow that was in one of the carcasses. His face turned grim as he recognized the arrowhead.  
  
"Goblins." He said calmly. The Hobbits were shaking in fear. They had never seen such a mass of dead bodies. Frodo looked over at Mei, wondering how she was able to take in such a sight. Aragorn and Boromir began to back away. Gimli was still in shock but had his ax ready.  
  
"We need to leave! Get out!" Boromir yelled. The four Hobbits backed out quickly when Frodo cried out. Mei snapped her head to the direction of the cry and saw Frodo being dragged. She gasped and then ran out to help. It was only one tentacle that had him, but as the other Hobbits slashed at it. More of them burst out from the water and smacked the Hobbits away from its prey. Everyone now was outside and trying to save Frodo. The creature then revealed itself as it took Frodo high in the air. Mei then stopped running. She looked at the thing and just stood there, blinking. The others were yelling and trying to get Frodo while the victim called for help. Legolas turned to see that Mei was just standing there. Thinking that she was frighten, Legolas was going to protect her when she ran at the animal. One of tentacles was speeding at her when she jumped up and then used the tentacle to push herself at Frodo.  
  
"It you think that you're going to eat this little guy, you have another thing coming. I eat you for dinner at home!" Mei yelled as she jumped on the moving tentacles. She blocked one that was coming from her right and the jumped to tackle the bound Frodo. They heard a roar and both looked down to see the huge open mouth with jagged teeth. Frodo yelled while Mei stood there looking at it. Then she noticed how high from the ground she was. Then she screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK?! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! STUPIPD FUCKING SQUID! WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE, YOU'ER MINE!! YOU HEAR THAT? YOU'RE GOING TO BE SUSHI WHEN THIS IS ALL THROUGH!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped for a moment as they saw how frighten the priestess was. However the monster took the time to hurl the two into its mouth. All saw the moment and tried their best to stop it, however their thoughts betrayed them as logic informed them that they would be too late.  
  
Sam watched the scene but then closed his eyes. He could not bear the thought of seeing his friend and the priestess being eaten by a monster. Time passed slowly for him when he heard a gasp and the priestess's voice. The words that she spoke were music to his ears…though the words were not so pleasant.  
  
"You are one dead mother fucker. This is the part where I take my buddy and we escape your mouth. Shit…get a mint! Your breath stinks!"  
  
Sam looked to see that the priestess had positioned herself so that her feet were on both sides of the monster's mouth. Her legs were stretched so that the monster was unable to eat both her and Frodo. However, the monster was putting more pressure on her as she tried to push up and away from the mouth while the tentacles that were holding Frodo were pushing down. Slowly she reached into one of her sleeves and pulled out the white jade necklace. Then she held it in her hands, wincing at the pain on her back.  
  
"I've never hurt innocent creatures before, but I'm going to make an exception for you…your sushi butt is mine!"  
  
Mei concentrated and the jade necklace brought out a flash of burning light at the monster. Mei felt the tentacle relax a bit on her back so she grabbed it from behind her and pushed herself off so that she was with Frodo. Then she pulled Frodo from its relaxed grip and then jumped away as fast as she can from it.  
  
"RUN!! WE GOT TO GET INSIDE!!"  
  
The entire group ran into the cave, by this time, the monster had recovered from its shock and roared as it threw itself into the entrance. The stonewalls crumbled at the monster's strength. They ran deeper into the mine while the monster tried to get in. However it fling it's tentacles around and caused the ceiling to crumble. Mei ran, still carrying Frodo to avoid being crushed. After a long ran and silence, they were able to stop. While everyone was catching their breath, Legolas and Sam went up to Mei and Frodo.  
  
"Are you all right, Mister Frodo?"  
  
"I am fine Sam. Thank you Mei."  
  
Mei gave a sheepish laugh.  
  
"Ah, that's nothing. Just my everyday saving people routine!" Mei said cheerfully. Legolas then grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"You are mad! You nearly died and take this as a jest?" Legolas asked angrily. Aragorn hid a smile as he saw the concern in Legolas's eyes. However Mei looked up at him and smirk.  
  
"Come on, Elffie! You need to live it up! Besides, I couldn't let Frodo have a death by being eaten." Mei said smirking, however her smirk dropped as she realized something. She gave a cry and hugged Legolas. The Elf, who was outraged by the new name, blushed and looked over to Aragorn for help. Aragorn shook his head. Frodo looked at Mei with worry.  
  
"Mei, are you hurt?" Frodo asked. Mei then looked up with tears pouring out of her eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"MY SUSHI IS CRUSHED! NOW I CAN'T HAVE ANY SUSHI TO EAT!"  
  
With that said, she buried her head into Legolas's chest and continued to cry. Legolas kept blushing while the others were laughing at his expense. Gimli muttered about women and how much they cry.  
  
"WHY ME, KAMI_SAMA?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
WHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I finished chapter five!!! Thank you to all those who reviewed! You made me very happy! I'm glad that you think that my fic is funny. I'll start on chapter six…I don't know when I'll be finished with it ….  
  
The song that was sang was from Himikoden it's called Pure Snow. Got the lyrics from AnimeLyrics. So That song isn't mine…but I got the cd of it and it's a really pretty song. 


	6. Scardy Cat Shows Her Face and There Is N...

Hey! This is Chapter Seven of Forever in a Wish! If ya want a disclaimer..read chapter one…otherwise enjoy the fic!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Forever in a Wish  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It had taken some time for Legolas to pry the girl from him. He was glad that she finally let go of him. He did not glare at Aragorn when the ranger hugged the girl. Of course not! And he did not enjoy the warmth that the girl was giving off when she hugged him. And no, he was not in denial.  
  
Aragorn mental patted himself on the back as he watched Legolas. He almost wished that Arwen were with him right now, watching the passing of the girl and the elf. He could see how Legolas was trying to watch Mei without looking like he was. He almost shook his head at how this was going. Legolas, dear friend, why did he have to act such a child when it comes to the priestess. By now, Mei had recovered from the lost of her sushi. She looked up and blinked as she saw Aragorn. Then she thought for a moment and then grinned. What a good way to pay him back for the wake up call! (AN: Really Mei! How long are you going to keep up silly grudges?) She then hugged Aragorn really hard.  
  
"Aragorn! You really care! That's so sweet! Always a gentleman when a woman is crying!" Mei gushed as she batted her eyes. Aragorn sighed and tried to pry her arms from him. The Hobbits thought this was funny and giggled at the sight of the proud Aragorn trying to push Mei from him. "What's the matter Aragorn? Feeling a little bit embarrassed?"  
  
Legolas was trying to ignore the couple. He knew that Aragorn would never consider the girl any more than a priestess. He knew that. Really, he did. The problem was the priestess. Why was she acting so fickle? Is it because Aragorn is a human? That would make no sense since Boromir was human as well. Before he could continue his train of thought, Mei quit hugging Aragorn. She looked over to Gandalf.  
  
"So, how long does it take to get through these things?" She asked as she walked over to him. Gandalf signaled the others to follow. They had their belongings and they walked into the dark caverns.  
  
"It will take us about four days. And we better hurry if we do not want any disturbances." Gandalf said as they walked on.  
  
The walk through the mines was terrible. Once in a while, there would be a site where a battle was obvious. Mei would often place her hand on Gimli's shoulder to help him. The dwarf accepted her understanding and soon began to talk a bit, with out any sexism. For some odd reason they felt at peace with each other…although they still get into arguments  
  
"I still think that you little guys should try a different outfit…I mean…don't you guys get tired with all that metal around you?"  
  
"Foolish girl! We dwarves had made our armor and it is our own! What about you? You are not wearing any armor! What will protect you?" Gimli asked. Mei gave a careless shrug.  
  
"Beats me. I fight against demons, but I never had to wear any armor. I got by with my skills…of course there was this one time where this demon was going off seducing girls and then eat their hearts…"Mei said as she dazed off. Frodo blinked at that.  
  
"A demon? Who eats girls' hearts? How did you kill it?" Frodo asked amazed. The other Hobbits had caught up and were listening to the conversation. Mei gave a smirk at that.  
  
"Well, First off, the demon had this thing about girls who wore red. Any girl who wore red was sort of favored. I don't know how many girls were raped or anything…but I had figured out that he liked the color red."  
  
"Why red?" Pippin asked confused. Mei's face-harden at the question.  
  
"Red is the color of blood and to a demon, blood of a virgin is the sweetest taste in the world. At least that's what the bastard told me. So I played his game and found out that he has a weakness with his vanity. Used it against him and killed him. Quite easy now that I think about it." Mei said in a monotone voice. The Hobbits shivered in fear at the idea of a demon that killed females for blood. Legolas heard the entire tale, however he said nothing about it. What a complicated child.  
  
"So there are evils in her world as well." Gandalf mused out loud. Legolas looked at the wizard with a silent question in his eyes. Gandalf gave a smile at the elf. "Just a thought, dear Elf. Why does a child have such a burden upon her?"  
  
"Maybe it is the same as with Frodo." Legolas answered. Gandalf gave a chuckle at that. He was tired from the energy that he used before, and Mei was injured from before. He was surprised that she had not fainted from the fight with the monster.  
  
Boromir watched the girl closely. He had been watching the girl fight with the monster and before the spies of Saruman. He had meant to ask her about it; however, his mind had more important things to worry about at that time. Now, this was his chance to learn more about this new girl.  
  
"Priestess Mei, your fighting skills…I have never seen anyone do something that in my entire life. What kind of fighting is that?" Boromir asked. Mei gave a smirk as she tilted her head to one side. Then she looked over at Legolas.  
  
"Hey Elffy! Have you ever seen my style of fighting before?" Mei asked sweetly. Legolas bit his bottom lip and tried to calm down. He shook his head...hoping that the girl would leave him alone. Mei sighed as she noticed that Legolas was ignoring her like Aragorn was…oh well…at least he was smart. Then she turned her attention to the others.  
  
"The style that I use is called martial arts. It's hand-to-hand combat. Your body is the ultimate weapon. There are forms where you can use all sorts of weapons, however those weapons are just an extension of your body. That way if you're caught armless, you can still fight off the guy and kick his ass." Mei explained. Gimli gave a snort at that.  
  
"What use can you be without a weapon? The enemy would have an advantage over you if they had an ax or a sword." Gimli said gruffly. Mei gave a smirk at that. She shook her head at him.  
  
"Not really. Depending on the opponent, the weapon can be a handicap. For example, with your ax, you would need to use more power than I to strike. One, you will be tired more quickly. Two, I would be faster than you would since you would have to carry more weight. Three, after you attack, you would be open for me to attack." Mei said as she placed her hands behind her head. Gimli growled at that.  
  
"When this is all through, we shall see about that."  
  
"Anytime, anywhere, buddy. I'll take you on!"  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and wonder what he had done in his past life to deserve such company.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"I know why we shouldn't be in here…damn stairs." Mei said as she helped Frodo and Sam climb up the stairs. She was already freaking out and she had to concentrate on something. She gave herself a pitiful sigh before she returned to help. Mei hated heights. She truly hated heights. She was damn scared of them. When she saw all of stairs that seemed to go just straight up…she grabbed onto Gandalf's leg and begged the wizard that they do not climb them. It had taken Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas nearly an hour to pry the girl off of the wizard's leg. Frodo and Sam were talking to her in soothing voices while Merry and Pippin laughed at the sight of the brave priestess crying over the stairs.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Mei was looking up at the stairs. The long rows of stairs…stairs that seemed to just go straight up. She gulped and looked at Gandalf for a moment.  
  
"We're not really going to go up there…right?" Mei asked timidly. Legolas turned to see what was going on with the girl. She looked almost scared right now. Gandalf gave a nod.  
  
"This is the only path through the mines. We better start climbing these confounded stairs." Gandalf said as he began to climb one. Suddenly he felt a weight on his left leg and he looked down to see the young priestess hugging his leg for dear life. "Is something troubling you?"  
  
"NO!!! There has to be another way! I mean, climbing these stairs isn't the only way, right?" Mei asked as she gave off one of her rare cute faces. Gandalf shook his head and tried to pry the girl off. He could not. She was holding on to his leg so tightly that he could barely feel the blood going through his leg. He tried kicking her off…no good. Then he tried hitting her with his staff. However, he only managed to hit himself in the leg since she kept moving around to avoid being hit. Gandalf then looked up to Aragorn for help.  
  
"I think she was born to be a leech." Gandalf said tiredly. Aragorn gave a chuckle as he began to pry Mei off. However, he failed as Mei just slipped her arm from his hand and grabbed Gandalf's leg. Soon, Boromir joined in the fun, and then Gimli. Legolas finally decided to help after he saw that they could not move on until they had gotten Gandalf's leg free. The Hobbits were either helping or laughing by then and no one knew what to do with the priestess.  
  
"How are we going to destroy the ring when she will not let us move on?" Legolas said as he threw his arms up. Suddenly Mei let go of Gandalf's leg and began to sprint up the stairs. She then stopped and looked down at them.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys waiting for? We got a ring to destroy!" Mei called. The entire Fellowship looked up at her in amazement. Legolas calmed himself as he began up the stairs. He had to remind himself that this girl was from another world and that he was not feeling any concern for her.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Mei sighed as she tried not to look down. Why was this cruel fear placed upon her? She pushed Frodo up as the Hobbit nearly slipped from the stairs. She shivered as she slowly climbed the next one. She looked at herself and sighed as she saw how much dirt she had collected on the white robes. There was some dust and dirt…even some dried blood when she examined the corpses. She gave a chuckle as she thought how ironic that the robe represents her life. Although she was a priestess, servant of the divine, she still had her doubts on how she could manage the job. She could not get the idea that she was a servant to a god. She did not see herself as a holy person. She was a joker. Doing what she wants and not giving a damn about others. All she wanted in life was to eat, sleep, and play her music. No one ever questioned on what she wanted to do in life. She was a star at an early age. Everyone thought that she would grow famous like she was. She had done everything that people wanted in her young age. She was well like, not popular, but known through the grapevine. Her name gave promise to those who are in the business with the arts. She was often hound about agents and what not. Now here she was, climbing a bunch of stairs that were high above the ground and she was with an elf, dwarf, four Hobbits, and three guys. She was the only woman in the group.  
  
"Life sucks…Kami-sama…you better get me out of this place!" she muttered. Frodo looked down to see Mei looking rather unhappy. He felt guilt crashing into his heart.  
  
"Are you all right, Mei?" he asked quietly. Mei looked up and her face softens a bit at the look on Frodo's face. She just pushed him up and smirked.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I just like to complain. It helps me relieve stress that comes to me. You should be more worried about getting to the top of this damn maze." Mei said cheerfully. Frodo gave a smile and nodded. He then pondered about something. He just had to ask her something.  
  
"Mei, why were you so scared?"  
  
Mei winced at the question and muttered curses under her breath. She looked up at the Hobbit and saw only curiosity and concern. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. I'm afraid of heights."  
  
Frodo looked at her with some surprise in his eyes.  
  
"But you were fine on that hill and the mountain." He pointed out. Mei gave a nod at that.  
  
"Yeah, but the hill was nice and wide, not enough to scare me and I was busy thinking about keeping warm then the height."  
  
Everyone was listening to them now, although neither knew that.  
  
"Why are you afraid?" Mei was silent about the question. The silence was so long that Frodo was afraid that he had done something terribly wrong in asking her. He was going to apologize when she interrupted him.  
  
"When I was a baby, my parents would go out several nights a week and leave me alone with a baby sitter. I was three when my parents hired a new babysitter, oh yeah…a babysitter is sort of temporary guardian." Mei began to explain. Frodo and Sam nodded while the others wonder what was going to happen next. Mei looked at the stairs that she was climbing. Then decided that there was no point in not telling them.  
  
"The babysitter left the window open to my home. Most likely to get some air. Anyway, I was a brat back then I cried for some milk. The babysitter had this really short temper cause she grabbed me and hanged me upside down. I got scared cause I was small and she was tall. She just scowled at me and told me that if I tell my mother about this, she would just think that I was lying. Anyway, the stupid bitch got distracted and I found myself falling into a tree. I got lucky when I blacked out. Turns out she told my mom that I climbed up the window and fell. After that incident, I wanted to live with my uncle. Moved in with him when I was eight. Strange that I'm afraid of heights when people are around."  
  
The entire group was silent at the mistreatment of the priestess at such a young age. Legolas felt his heart clench in anger, grief, and something else. It was that something else that surprised him. What was this feeling that was in his heart. The feeling that hurts when he feels something wrong with the child and then his heart soars in delight when she seems happy. Then he thought about it...he never seen her happy so his heart has not soared yet.  
  
"Anyway, it's cool. I got back at that girl a long time ago. Come on…we need to get going. I'm getting the chills from this place and it's bugging me." Mei said as she pushed Frodo.  
  
Legolas watched the girl continued to climb and shook his head.  
  
"I maybe old and I may not understand your youth, however I know that you try to hide your fears from us. Is the height your real fear or is it something more?" he thought as he continued as well.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mei dug through her bag as they rested. They had reached the top of the stairs only to find three doorways. This was a problem since Gandalf had no memory about this place. So they were all resting while Gandalf was trying to figure out the solution to their problem. She looked through her bag and found her wallet. She began to look through it and saw all the pictures that were in there. There was one picture of the band. Chy was looking at the camera with a perfect smile on her face while yen had his arm around her. The second picture was one where she was dressed in a ceremonial robe. She had to wear a great amount of jewelry and she remembered how heavy those things could be. Bracelets and rings decorated her wrists and fingers. Also her hair was longer back then and the blue locks of silk were twisted and molded to a beautiful creation of braids and loose hair. Ornaments where stringed into her hair as well as ribbons. She had looked like the perfect high priestess in a ceremony. The background was a autumn day. She winced at that picture. She remembered all of that pain that she went through with her hair.  
  
"What is this?" Mei nearly jumped at the voice that was near her ear. She turned to find Legolas's face just inches away from her. Then she shrugged and turned her attention back to her pictures.  
  
"These are just some pictures from home. See...this was me when I was sixteen. My hair was really long and it annoyed me to death. This was at a festival. I had to wear all that damn jewelry…that stuff is a pain in the ass!"  
  
She then showed another picture. This one was one when she was fourteen. She had her in pigtails and it was blue. She was wearing her school uniform that was made up of a short black skirt and a red jacket. However, the picture held another of a boy in a similar outfit. The boy was not really important except fort he fact that Mei was beating the crap out of him.  
  
"This one was when I was fourteen…that idiot in the picture made fun of my hair, so I beat the crap out of him. He learned his lesson…too bad. He was actually a nice guy…that is if you can ignore the fact that he was a pervert and a two timer." Mei said cheerfully as she went to another picture. Legolas looked at her and shook his head. She was getting stranger by the minute. The next picture was one when she was ten. Her hair was black back then and a headband held off most of her hair from her face. She was looking at the camera and smiling happily. She had on a pink outfit completed with a white hat. Legolas felt his heart skip when he saw that smile. It was that smile that could light up the darkest place in his heart if he had one. A smile that made his whole world if possible. A smile that made all of his wrongs right. How could it be possible for this child to look so sweet and innocent? He looked at her and saw something in her golden eyes that looked like regret. Legolas watched her as she stared at that picture. What did she regret? Losing her sweet smile and innocent outlook?  
  
"This was when I was ten. My uncle took this picture of me." Mei said softly and put the wallet into her bag again. She sighed and leaned back against the rock behind her. Legolas sat next her. They sat in silence while the others smoked their pipes and cooked some food. Mei wrinkled her nose at the sight of the others smoking. Although the smoke smelled pleasant, she could not stand the idea of someone smoking. She gave a grin as she remembered the first time she saw them smoke, especially the Hobbits. That had scared the crap out of her. Then they told her that they were really thirty years old and she almost fainted at that that fact. After that confrontation, she had left them alone about the smoking.  
  
"What is amusing, Priestess Mei?"  
  
Mei turned to face Legolas and shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's the smoking. Why aren't you smoking? Or is it that elves don't smoke?" Mei asked. Legolas merely shook his head.  
  
"I guess it is just one of our customs." Legolas said. Mei gave a nod at that. Pippin looked up and grinned and showed Mei the bacon that he cooked.  
  
"FOOD!!" Mei squealed as she instantly jumped up and raced towards Pippin. Legolas shook his head and chuckled at the girl. Very amusing she was. She had even forgotten her fear for heights. He watched her as she munched on the food and felt his heart soar at the sight of her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
She hummed with happiness…glad to know that they would not have to climb any more stairs as they walked through the passage that Gandalf choose. She stayed close to Frodo who seemed silent during their break. She was worried for the guy and she wanted to make sure that he was okay.  
  
"So Gandalf…tell me about Moria. I tried to get an answer from you, but it turns out that a squid and a whole bunch of stairs interrupted us. What's the big deal about this place? Why the hell is there a huge presences of darkness in here?" Mei asked frowning. Gandalf kept going and Mei was getting pissed off that he was going to ignore her when he finally answered her.  
  
"In this place, there are worse evils than orcs. Evils those are older than we know of." Mei rolled her eyes at that.  
  
"Tell me something new. So there is a demon here? No problem, just killed the bastard and we'll be on our way…unless there is something that you're not telling me." Mei said glaring at the back of Gandalf's head. Gandalf sighed and wonder if there was anything that could escape this girl. Then he thought for a moment and nodded. The girl was stupid that she did not notice that looks that Legolas was giving her.  
  
"The demon is one from the fires and shadows of Moria."  
  
"Wow…those are a dangerous combination. Man…I hope we don't go against that thing…" Mei muttered as she held onto Frodo's hand.  
  
They continued to walk in the dark passage where the only light that can be seen was Gandalf's staff. Mei decided to entertain the Hobbits by singing some songs that she knew. However, she had decided to sing some random songs she heard on the radio and it shocked the poor innocent Hobbits.  
  
"Hangin' round downtown by myself  
  
And I had so much time  
  
To sit and think  
  
about myself  
  
And then there she was  
  
Like double cherry pie  
  
Yeah there she was  
  
Like disco superfly  
  
I smell sex and  
  
candy here  
  
Who's that lounging  
  
in my chair  
  
Who's that casting  
  
devious stares  
  
In my direction  
  
Mama this surely  
  
is a dream  
  
Hangin' 'round downtown by myself  
  
And I had too…"  
  
All of the men were blushing at the crude lyrics that Mei was singing. She just happened to like to music to it and the words were kind of funny to her.  
  
"Priestess! Maybe if you would singing something more prude than the song you were singing, it would help us greatly." Boromir said clenching his teeth. Mei looked at him with confusion.  
  
"Why? It's a nice song…there's nothing wrong with it." Mei said innocently. All of the men were thinking if she was an idiot or if she enjoyed making them uncomfortable. Mei then gave a smirk at them. Legolas sighed as he saw that she did sing the song on purpose. What a crude child. "Well, since you guys don't like a song about sex and candy…I'll sing something nicer."  
  
She thought for a moment, trying her best…at least thinking about trying…to find a nice song to sing. She could not think of anything that was nice. Then she gave a smirk and decided that she would sing something that they would not understand and she could get away with. Then her face fell as she realized that she did not know any nasty songs…she would have to sing something nice. She gave a sad look at Boromir.  
  
"Do I really have to sing something nice?" she asked as she gave a sad puppy look. Boromir was caught off guard but then he shook his head and nodded. Mei gave a scowl and thought about it. The Gandalf interrupted.  
  
"You may not need to sing…I think you would find this more interesting than singing."  
  
"Hey! Are you saying I suck at singing?!" Mei snarled until she saw why he said that. Gandalf made his light brighter and they all saw one of the most magnificent pieces of work that she had ever seen. The passage had ended and led them into a forest of pillars. Each of them were designed the same and looked about the same height and size. Mei stared in shock at it.  
  
"No way…I've never seen anything this creepy in my life…well except my yearbook. That thing was scary as hell!" Mei whispered in awe. No one replied to her about that.  
  
They walked through the hall and Mei admired how evenly space each pillar was and then they came by a doorway, which Gimli gave a cry and ran into it. Gandalf tried to stop him, but he ignored the warning and everyone else followed him. Mei looked around to see skeletons in the room. There was light from an opening and she saw books and papers on the floor. There were also racks of weapons. However what caught her attention was the white tomb that Gimli was morning on. She looked to see strange writing on it. Gandalf read the translation to it and she guessed that the dead dwarf was a relative of Gimli. She merely touched his shoulder in comfort. She then felt strong chills around her. She could tell that Legolas was feeling them as well since he was talking to Aragorn with worry.  
  
"So…why do you think happened here? The bodies looked a bit better than the ones we encounter before." Mei said looked at the bodies again. "Also, the aura here is newer. Nasty shit it is."  
  
Gandalf picked up a heavy book and looked through it. Pages fell off of the cover and dust flew as he turned the pages.  
  
"It seems, my child, that they were trapped."  
  
He went on reading while Mei looked around, ignoring everything he was saying. She more interested in the room. She looked at the door to see that it was not that badly in shape. She frowned at that. There were hardly any holes in that door. Even though the door looked worn…the signs of battle was hard to tell. She winced at the dust and the dirt. She briefly wondered how the room looked like before it was attacked. She was going to point out about the door when a loud crash made her turn to see that Pippin was nearby. She watched as the rope disappeared fast and that the bucket went into the empty well. The bucket could be heard as a crash. Suddenly Gandalf glared at Pippin.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Just let us be rid of your stupidity and throw yourself in there next time!" he hollered. Pippin looked ashamed that Mei went up to him and hugged the poor Hobbit. Then she turned and was about to tell the wizard off when they all heard a thunder. Then the thunder was heard again. Then she heard Sam gasped in shock.  
  
"Mister Frodo! Your blade!" Mei blinked and then sighed as she saw Frodo lifting his blade to reveal the glowing blade.  
  
"Please, someone tell me that it's not a bad thing." She said looking at the men with exasperation in her eyes. She got her answer from the tense look from Aragorn's eyes. Her shoulders slumped and then she composed herself. No use for a priestess to cry over such small things like a bunch of orcs…just what the hell are those things…coming after them. Boromir then ran to the doorway to check, but then instantly pulled his head back. Mei's eyes widen at the two arrows which hit at the exact same spot where Boromir's head was a second ago. "Okay…that really answers my question."  
  
Boromir and Aragorn began to barricade the entry with the weapons that were in the room.  
  
"They have a cave troll." Boromir said with sarcasm. Mei noticed how grim everyone was turning. Then all of them drew their weapons with the exception of Legolas and Aragorn whom drew up their bows. Aragorn turned his head to see the hobbits and Mei.  
  
"The little ones and the priestess need to stay with Gandalf." Mei grew mad at that point.  
  
"Hey! I don't need to be babied! I can kill those bastards! Just watch me!" Mei bragged as she took out her ofadas. However, they had more important things to do than to argue with a priestess. Mei stood as she was, contently ignoring the wizard as her curiosity got to her. She wanted to know what orcs look like. She had briefly remembered that Frodo had said something about orcs having the same eye color as her.  
  
Then the sounds of battle cries could be heard from the other side of the door. Mei unconsciously had herself in a guard position and watched the door carefully. She could hear the orcs tearing at the doorway. When the things managed to rip a hole into the door, Legolas and Aragorn let the arrows they held fly and bury themselves into their targets. Mei shivered at the heavy feel of evil. Aragorn and Legolas kept their shooting until the door gave way to the orcs and they poured into the room like ants with sugar. The fellowship gave a war cry and attacked the incoming evil. Mei stared at the orcs in shock. She stood there staring at the horrible demons until one swiped a sword at her head. Frodo stared in fear and was bout to yell when the girl ducked and backed away. Suddenly Frodo grew fearfully for the orc when a smirk graced her lips and she pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it.  
  
"I don't think so! This priestess isn't going to die by someone that is ugly like you!" Mei said as she threw the ofada at the orc. It screamed in pain as the ofada made contact with it. Its skin began to burn and then it burst into flames. Mei then charged into the battle.  
  
After she threw a few more ofada…she then realized that she would be wasting her only offensive weapon. She ducked against the orcs' blows as she tried to think of a way to fight and not waste her skills. As she avoid her enemies blows, she looked over to see that the others were doing fairly well. She could feel relief in her heart as she saw that they were all alive. She then foolish took the time to see Legolas shooting and stabbing at the orcs. She was impressed at the speed he drew his bow and how well he could fight. However, her attention came back to the orcs that were attacking her. She had to admit it, but she was getting tired of ducking and she still had no idea on what to do. Just then, she could feel the ground shake as the doorway to the room crumbled to reveal a twelve feet tall thing with a club smashing its way through. She caught sight of a chain and then the size of the thing. Just what the fuck was that?  
  
"Troll!" someone had yelled. Mei blinked at that…then she had an idea on how to beat the orcs. She had a small stack of ofadas, which she then flipped with her wrist to make a whip of ofadas out of it. Using her chi…the ofadas managed to stay together as she whipped the orcs to death. She ignored the troll, letting the others handle it as she killed another orc with her whip. However, she could not ignore Frodo's cry of help when the troll had thrown Aragorn. She turned just to see that troll stab Frodo with a giant spear. Mei froze in horror as Frodo's eyes widen in pain and all color from his sweet face pale. She watched his body fall and when he hit the floor…Mei grew furious. A force that was around her threw the orcs that were running at her, back. The others looked over to see the priestess glowing in the same pale yellow light, only this time…they could taste the anger that was in it. Mei looked at the troll with eyes that were colder than ice. The troll turned to see a glowing human in front of him. Mei looked at it in the eye.  
  
"That was my friend you just killed…now it's your turn to die." She said calmly. Gandalf looked at her with some worry…hoping the girl would not over use her energy. She then thrust her left hand out with the middle finger on top of the ring finger at the troll and a blast of power flew out from her hand and made a hole through the troll. However…the troll still lived. By then, Legolas recovered from his shock and quickly shot two arrows into its mouth. The troll stood there for a moment then began to fall forward. Mei was still at her place when Legolas tackled her to prevent the girl from being a human pancake. Mei blinked as she felt herself hit the floor and she looked up to see Legolas over her with a concern expression on his face. She looked at him for a while.  
  
Legolas felt his heart hammer as he looked at the golden eyes of the girl beneath him. How strange that her hair was bright against the dirty floor, even with the orcs' blood that was on her face and hair. He found the warmth from her comfortable. Mei, however, had other thoughts.  
  
"Hey…is it dead?"  
  
It took Legolas a moment before he nodded and then got up and offered his hand to her. She silently took it and then both ran over to Frodo's fallen body. They stopped short to see Aragorn touching the body. Then Mei felt a sigh of relief. She could tell that Frodo was not dead…but how the hell did he survive? Aragorn turned Frodo over to see not a scratch on him. Everyone gasped in delight and wonder as Frodo groaned in pain and opened his eyes. Mei gave a grin as she messed up his hair.  
  
"But that blow could kill a wild boar!" Boromir said amazed. Gandalf gave a smile at that.  
  
"I think there is more than what Frodo has let us on." Mei gave a nod at that.  
  
"Damn straight! I like to know how the hell a skinny little guy like you managed to take that sucker!" Mei said smirking. Frodo blushed as he lifted up his shirt to reveal sliver like armor that fit him like a second skin.  
  
"Mithril!" Gimli said awed. Mei nodded then turned to the others.  
  
"What the fuck is mithril?" she asked innocently.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Okay…sorry about this really bad ending…but I don't know where else to stop. Next chapter will be more exciting…sorry for the fact that the conversation were no where near the book or movie…god I suck at it.  
  
Please review and I want to thank all of you reviewers. Arwen…luv ya sister! And I'll remember that Aragorn is your luver! Thanks to K…thanks for reading and I know that Slayers rocks…to Me, Lee, fae_fey, Ash, Dhana, Nikita, NovaGirl, Willowy-chan, immortaljedi, purpleWillow, Mistaria, fghghhs, shadow, Ayn, Aratisil, Kaze no Tenshi, Water Fire Girl, K-chan, and Minx for reviewing my fic!  
  
Anyway…it's going to take some time to get out chapter seven…so wait for it! Thanks! =^_^=D 


	7. She's Really Only a Kitten and A Little ...

If ya want a disclaimer…read chapter one. If you want to read a good fic that is a Frodo/Legolas movie based, but not slash…go read Arwen Elessar's Distant Voices. If you want any other type of fics...go look for them yourselves! Although, I do know some good Quatre and Trowa fanfic…if ya want those then go to www.ontheqt.org it's a great website even if the webmistress is a bit lazy.  
  
Okay…this is a warning about the chapter seven…ist' kinda of sad…not as funny…although I really don't know if any ofmy chapters are funny….and little kids should not be reading this!  
  
Anyway, I got to thank a ton of people! Arwen, Kluv ya and K too. Those who reviewed...Luv ya too. And to the new reviewer, Maria, thanks for reviewing…I guess that's enough for now…on to the fic!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Forever in a Wish  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is mithril?" Mei asked innocently as she looked at the males who surround her. However, before they could answer her, they could hear more orcs coming. Mei swore as she heard the noise.  
  
"We do not have time for this! We must flee!" Gandalf said as they picked up their bags and ran out of the room. They ran into the great hallway where Mei suffered from a nasty attack of chills. She could hear them coming after them and she looked back to see a swarm of them behind. Then she noticed that the noise was also coming up from above them and she looked up. Her eyes widen in shock at the site of the orcs crawling on the ceiling and the pillars.  
  
"Just what the hell do they think they are? Ants or something? Shit! This is the stupidest thing I've seen in my life! That's it! When I get back home, I'm killing the damn birds and the ants!" Mei screamed as she ran for her life. However, no matter how fast they ran, the orcs had surrounded them with in minutes. The Fellowship plus Mei positioned themselves so that their backs were facing each other and they were facing the orcs. "Why us? What the hell did we do to deserve this?"  
  
Suddenly they heard something. It was hard to say what it sounded like only that Mei was shivering badly. Whatever was coming was extremely evil. Mei was only a tad bit glad that the thing was evil enough to scare the orcs. However, that would mean that it would come after them.  
  
"Hey, Gandalf. Remember how you said that there are greater evils than those ugly bastards? I think it's coming this way!"  
  
They all stood there in silence as they saw a bright light of reddish orange coming inside of the hall. Gandalf stood there in shock.  
  
"Hey! Gandalf, I think this would be a great time to run!" Mei yelled glaring at the old man. He still did not move. "Damn it! Don't think you can take this thing on your own!" With that, she grabbed Frodo and Sam while trying to push Pippin and Merry into running. Only then did Gandalf come out of his state of shock.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
"Now he tells us!" Mei muttered as she and the others ran the hell away from the light. "Stupid demons…always interrupting me! Someday, I'll get my vacation Kami-sama and don't you dare deny me of one!"  
  
They kept on running as they entered into a passage. Boromir was leading when he suddenly stopped, Mei was right behind him and did not stop until it was too late. Boromir left himself about to fall when Mei grabbed his waist and pulled back, but the man was too heavy for her and so Legolas ran to the rescue. He quickly wrapped his arms around both humans and pulled. Both humans were gasping for breath and thanking their gods that the elf had saved them. That was when they looked to see that the cliff that they nearly fell into was really part of a stair with no stairs. Aragorn then led them down more stairs where Mei had to concentrate on just staring down at the steps in front of her. Her fear of heights was getting to her except for the fact that someone was kind enough to place his hand oh her shoulder. She reminded herself to thank the person when this whole thing was over.  
  
The groups kept running down the stairs when they saw a gap that interfered with their escape. Mei gulped at bit at the sight of the gap. Legolas was the first to jump. Mei sighed in envy as she saw him jump. It was not fair that the elf was so damn perfect. It almost made her sick. However this was not the time to admire elf abilities.  
  
"The old man is next…hurry! While the thing is still standing!" Mei yelled. She was keeping a close eye for the demon that was after them. Gandalf was thrown towards Legolas who caught him. All of the Hobbits came in next except for Frodo who was behind them. Boromir and Gimli were next; although Gimli told Aragorn right off that he did not want to be thrown. Frodo was going to be next when the stairs crumbled beneath them. The three quickly climbed up as fast as possible. Mei was shock in horror as her fears were blasted on full power. She tired to calm herself but as she stared down, her will was weakening and she could not think straight. She whimpered in fear as she saw how far the gap was now. Frodo looked up and saw how scared the normal brash girl was. He then grabbed her hand hoping to comfort her. However, it seemed like she was in her own little world of pain and fear.  
  
"Aragorn! Mei is lost!" Frodo cried out. Aragorn looked over and his face turned grim at the sight of the girl. He could tell that she was in shock. However, he had no time to help her get out of it. He grabbed the girl's free hand and made her stand up.  
  
Legolas watched in horror at the sight of the girl. She looked lost and scared. It took him his entire will not to attempt a leap to reach her and to help her rest her fears. He wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her. To whisper warm words to stop her shivering. He just wanted her to be safe.  
  
Mei could feel Aragorn grabbing her hand, but her mind was on the ground below her. There was another crash and she looked back to see that the stairway they were on had been ripped from the cliff. Now they were going to fall. Her heart froze at that thought and her breathing became gasps of air as memories flashed through her. Memories of the ground as she fell when she was three pasted through her and she gripped the hands that held hers tightly. She could feel the ground below her move and a cream nearly tore from her throat. She could feel the ground moving backwards and then slowly forwards as the two males that were holding her hand leaned forward. She wanted tell them to stop, but her voice was gone.  
  
"JUMP!" Aragorn yelled. Mei screamed as they jumped and she closed her eyes, expecting to fall when she felt herself crash on to someone. She opened them and blinked.  
  
"I'm not falling?" she asked with disbelief.  
  
"Yes yes yes…you are not falling, however, Lord Gimli is about to fall into his death if you would stay sitting on him." Boromir answered her impatiently. Mei looked down to see that she was sitting on Gimli. She gave a nervous chuckle and got up. Gimli slowly got up and muttered something about the girl being heavy. However Mei ignored the comment, while thinking about revenge on him when things get better. The group ran to get away while Mei could feel the burning evil of the demon that was behind them. They had finally reached near their goal. However Mei tried not to look down as she crossed the narrow bridge. She was the second to last to go and she turn to see how Gandalf was doing when the old wizard stopped right at the middle of the bridge. The entire group stopped moving as they watched to see what Gandalf was about to do. Then the demon appeared. Mei looked at it with awe. It looked like a bull with two hands and two feet. It was huge. Black fire burned as its body while its aura burned read. Mei stared at it for a minute.  
  
"Hey! That thing looks like one of those monsters from Final Fantasy Seven! Cool…uh…what the hell is Gandalf doing?" Mei asked looking at the wizard with confusion. Frodo understood what he was doing for he was attempting to run back to Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf! No!"  
  
Mei watched in horror as Gandalf used his magic to stop the demon. She felt herself moving towards him but as she drew to the foot of the bridge, an arrow struck in front of her. She looked up to see that it was the orcs. She glared at them and wondered how they could make those arrows fly this far. She then took out several ofadas out of her sleeves and threw them hard at the direction of the orcs. She turned to see how Gandalf was doing. She watched in amazement at the downfall of the demon. She grinned and was about to jog up to the wizard when her grin turned into horror.  
  
"Gandalf! Behind you!" Mei yelled as she ran towards him. While the demon fell from the broken half of the bridge, the wizard had turned his back on it, unable to notice the fire red whip that came down on him. Mei screamed and slid to catch the falling wizard's hand as the whip claimed his leg and pulled him down. She winced in pain as the weight of the wizard was pulling down from her.  
  
"Let go! Let go and flee from here!" Gandalf yelled. Mei shook her head.  
  
"Stupid old man! Do you think I'll let you kill a demon and then just die? When we get through with this, I'm going to pound the idea of teamwork into your head!" Mei snapped as she tried to pull him up with her one hand. However, she could not. "Give me your other hand!"  
  
Gandalf shook his head and glared at the girl.  
  
"Let go! Flee and keep Frodo safe!"  
  
"Damn you old man! If you want to see Frodo taken care of, give me your other hand and then take care of him yourself! I'm not letting you die!"  
  
Suddenly her eyes widen in pain. She cast a look over herself to find that an arrow was lodged in her left shoulder. She gave thanks to Kami-sama that the orcs were too far away to cause serious damage. Gandalf saw what was wrong and began to struggle. Mei winced as the wizard was pulling away from her. She looked sown at him in anger.  
  
"Listen old man…you let go and I'll jump in after you…" She said coldly. Gandalf looked up at her but his eyes held no surprise.  
  
"No…you would not. Would you really follow me to death knowing that you are leaving Frodo on his own and that you would die in a world that is not your own?" he said calmly. Mei held his stare for a minute. Then she scowled at him.  
  
"Damn you! I had myself to forget those facts!" Mei snarled and then she took out her white jade necklace. She then let it fall around Gandalf's neck. "I'm not going to let you go just yet…but if you do fall…you better come back and give me my damn necklace old man! If you don't and I find out htat you're dead…I'm going to raise your spirit and make you stay here!"  
  
Gandalf blinked and shook his head as he chuckled at the girl's statement.  
  
"I will make sure that I will."  
  
He looked up at and into her golden eyes. He smiled at her. However his face felt something wet hit his face. He could see that tears were falling from her eyes.  
  
"Why do people always have to die for others? How many more have to die to stop the maddness?" she whispered softly. Gandalf said nothing when another arrow hit the arm that was holding him up. Mei gasped in pain and her hand slipped, and Gandalf fell into the Shadow. "NO! GANDALF! YOU BETTER COME BACK, YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!"  
  
She watched him fall until he was nothing but a speck and then she could feel someone pulling her away. That was when she felt the pain from the arrows. She watched blankly as the arrows were pulled out and that she was dragged from the darkness and into the light. She winced as her eyes were filled with light. Her eyes hurt so much. That was when she blinked and looked to see that they were outside of the cave. She looked at her surrounding…how ironic that the day was so beautiful and bright. Why did someone die on a beautiful day? She turned to see that is was Aragorn who led her away from the darkness. She gave a nod of thanks before she looked at the others. She could see that Sam, Pippin, and Merry were crying for the loss and that Boromir was comforting them. Gimli was sitting by himself, mourning on his own. She looked over to see that Frodo was waling aimlessly around the area. Looking at the Hobbit, she felt hollow. She felt like she failed at something. Then she gave a harsh laugh. Of course she failed. This was the first time that anyone had died on her. Then Legolas appeared in front of her. He saw her wounds and had already began to bind them. She stood there watching him.  
  
"You look like shit." She said softly. Legolas gave a nod at that. He then looked at her face that was dirty and tear stained.  
  
"You were crying."  
  
"Yeah…happens to people when something bad happens to them." Mei said dully. The next thing that happened surprised her. Legolas wrapped his arms around her smaller body and held her close. She stiffen for a minute and then allowed herself to have a moment of comfort. She buried her head into his clothing, smelling the scent of orcs blood, dirt, and the light scent of the rain. "Legolas…orcs' blood stinks badly."  
  
He gave a nod at that and let her go slowly. She sighed and gave a small smile at him. He felt his heart melted at the sight of that smile. Even if that smile was sad…it was meant for him.  
  
"Thanks, Legolas." She said and then she turned to look at Frodo. She had to help him out. However, she could not move her feet to hug the little guy. She could only feel herself stuck on the same spot. Guilt was coursing through her veins as she looked at him. Then Aragorn got up and looked to the horizon.  
  
"Legolas, get them to their feet." Boromir cast an anguish glare at the other man.  
  
"Oh, give them a moment for pity's sake!" Aragorn cast him a stare that said that there was no room for grief for now.  
  
"He's right…we need to get out of here for everyone's sake. Where are we going next?" Mei asked dully. Aragorn looked at her, understanding the pain she was going through.  
  
"We will be heading to the woods of Lothlorien. We will be able to rest when we reach there." Aragorn replied. He then went towards Frodo who was still walking aimlessly. She watched Araogrn comfort the Hobbit and cursed herself for being so weak at the moment of time where the Hobbit would need strength. Then she felt someone touching her shoulder and she turned to see it was the Elf. She gave a nod at him, telling him that she would be all right.  
  
"He's going to come back, you know."  
  
Legolas looked at her with surprise in his eyes. Mei looked at him in the eye and gave a small smile. "He promised me…besides, he has my necklace, so he has to come back to give it to me!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
It had taken them most of the day to reach the forest. Halfway through the trip, Aragorn looked at the human girl with concern. She was quiet and hardly made any jokes around them. She even stayed away from Frodo, which caused the little Hobbit great pain. Aragorn knew how much Frodo needed the strength and the humor of the girl. However, he never asked for Mei to help Frodo. It seems that the girl flinch every time she looked at him. He began to wonder what had happen to make the devilish child change so much. However that changed when Sam started to talk to her. What they were talking about was a mystery to him.  
  
"Priestess Mei…"  
  
"Sam, it's Mei."  
  
"Mei…Frodo is in pain. I know that everyone is a worrying about Gandalf and all, but mister Frodo is hurt the worst. You can help him can you?"  
  
"Sam…it was my fault that he fell…if only I were stronger…if only I hadn't let him go." Mei said as her fist clenched in anger. Sam looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"But you were not. You got shot by orcs…even Aragorn would have let go."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not Aragorn…I've been through worse pain then a couple of lousy arrows…I should have saved him…"  
  
"That is the past…Mister Frodo needs you now."  
  
Mei was silent for a moment and then shook her head.  
  
"Hey Sam…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever saved a life?" Sam blinked in surprise at the question. He had not excepted this. He nodded his head.  
  
"Good…then you would understand a bit. I'm eighteen right now. I started my training in being a priestess at the age of ten. Do you have any idea on how a person who has been saving lives all of her life and then suddenly the person who she has the power to save dies right in front of her eyes? Do you have any idea what that does to me? I have been through a five star torture chamber and I had never gotten an innocent killed! I went through Hell and back to save children and I have never ever let go of anyone even when I had been stabbed! Do you have any idea how much it kills me to see that I couldn't save him?" By now, Mei had gone from calm to hysterical. Sam backed away as she screamed out the last part of her speech. He gasped as tears flowed from her eyes and then she completely broke down. Legolas looked over her with worry. Aragorn watched the girl and sighed. How long did she held the jester's front? He looked over to the elf.  
  
"Carry her…we need to hurry."  
  
Legolas nodded and carried the girl on his back. Mei kept on crying as the elf put her on his back and then she fell asleep with tears in her eyes. Legolas sighed in relief as he heard her sleep. He could feel that this was too much for her. Mei then held on to him and he could feel the warmth of her body and his white cheeks turned into a pale pink. For once in his life…he felt content with his long life.  
  
Mei stirred a bit as she felt someone watching her. Her eyes cracked up a bit to see shaded light and that the others were walking in a forest. She frowned as her eyes closed. She could feel more than nine of them. She felt like there were people surrounding her. She groaned and then moved her arms so that she was able to reach into the pockets of her sleeves. Legolas looked up in surprised but then relaxed as she then still in movement. Mei then slowly pulled out her ofadas and began using her chi, using only a small amount so that she would not be detected. Meanwhile, Gimli was warning the Hobbits about the sorceress of the woods.  
  
"Stay close, young Hobbits!" he warned as he walked with confidence. "Rumor speaks of a great sorceress who lives in these woods! An elf witch of terrible power…they say that all who look upon her are cast under her spell…"  
  
"That is the biggest piece of shit I've heard…no one can cast a spell by looking. All except for medusa…she could change anything to stone by a look. Of course if this elf sorceress can cast anything by a look…she must be damn ugly!" Mei said and her voice rose with every word. Gimli blinked at the outburst while Aragorn gave the girl a starling look. However it was too late for suddenly the entire group found them surrounded by a group of elves armed with bows. All of them were startled by the fact that arrows were pointed at them within three inches from their faces. Only two were not surprised. Mei looked at them with amusement.  
  
"Damn! All of you are pretty! You know what I hate about your world, Frodo? It's the sad fact that men in this world are even prettier than me! Of course…these guys aren't as cute as Leggy here. And not as smart." Mei said smirking. One of the elves, a male with no bow, glared at her. Her smirk widen as she batted her eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are like an orc's." the elf said coldly. Legolas felt anger erupt from him and the hobbits glared at the elf with anger. Mei gave an evil grin, as she held onto Legolas tighter.  
  
"And you're just as dumb! Are you really going to let your buddies kill us when they have a risk of killing themselves like that? Anyway…you still haven't looked behind you!" The elves looked behind them to see that there was a floating piece of paper glowing with pale yellow light behind them. "You want to know something interesting? These suckers are pretty effective against orcs…makes me wonder how they work on with elves. I would have tired it with Leggy here…but I don't want him to die…you on the other hand are getting on my nerves. Makes me wonder how similar you and the orcs are."  
  
The elf and the girl glared at each other before the elf composed himself. Mei gave a charming smile. She could not help it. She was after all eighteen.  
  
Then Aragorn came in between them and began to talk in Elvish. They talked for a few seconds before the elf gave a nod. Then he looked at everyone.  
  
"All is well then. You may pass through Lothlorien, however the Lady of the Wood would wish to speak with you. We will guide you the rest of the way to the city." The elf said. Mei sighed and hugged Legolas tighter. Frodo suddenly was beside Legolas. He looked worried for a moment at the girl. Mei saw his worry and shook her head.  
  
"Frodo…don't worry about me…I'm just a bit tired. Sorry about ignoring you back there and for the crying." Mei said softly. Frodo shook his head.  
  
"You were sad…I have never seen you sad." He said softly. Mei gave a nod at that.  
  
"Yeah…I don't like that feeling. Makes me feel like shit. Hey…wait a minute…does anyone have my bass?"  
  
The groups blinked at that…then they looked for the girl's bags.  
  
"Here is your bag…"Pippin said holding out the duffle bag. Mei looked at them frantically begging to Kami-sama that her bass was save. She sighed in relief as Boromir held out her bass.  
  
"Boromir! You are my hero! Sauron would have one hell of a priestess after his ass if that thing is broken!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When they had gotten to the city of Lothlorien, Mei was quickly taken away from Legolas and placed in a room so that her wounds would heal. She scowled in anger but did her best to be nice…  
  
"Damn it! Why the hell am I stuck here? Hey you! Blondie! Why am I here? My wounds aren't as bad as Frodo's and Sam's! Wait a minute…YOU JERKS! THIS IS A CONSPIRCY! HEY! LET ME GO! I WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS!"  
  
The elves made sure to stay away from her after they had healed her. Some of them wondered if she was half orc. After a few minutes, Mei pouted in boredom. She wanted something to do. She wondered how the others were doing. She gave a chuckle at the idea of the others as her friends. However, her ears perked up as she heard one of the elves, a female, say Legolas's name and then something else. Whatever it was, the elf's friend giggled and nodded in agreement. Mei scowled at that. There was no way those blondies were checking out Legolas. So she decided to distract them from the archer. She then looked through her bag , trying to find something good to wear and come to the idea of the white tube top and loose jeans were good. Then she put on the suspenders and thanked Kami that the elves gave her a bath. She looked at a mirror and quickly messed her hair a bit. She gave a grin and then winked at her image. She was ready! She exited her room to find that she was high in a tree and that there was a stairway that was open to the public view. She gave herself a grin. Perfect. She began to dance to a music that she can only hear and she moved her hips in a sway sort of motion. Then she began to sing.  
  
"He loves me he loves you not  
  
He loves me he loves me not  
  
He loves me he loves you not  
  
he loves you not  
  
he loves you not  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,  
  
You can take a chance, and take your best shot,  
  
Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,  
  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you..  
  
Your pullin' petals of a flower tryin' to get your way, (way)  
  
Keep pullin' til its says what you want it to say, (say)  
  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
  
But he'd still be my baby,  
  
And I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him,  
  
Instinctively, I know what your thinkin',  
  
You'll be givin' him an open invitation,  
  
But my baby won't be taken in...  
  
(nooo..)  
  
You can pout your cherry lips,  
  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
  
You can flirt your pretty eyes,  
  
He ain't got his hands tied..  
  
Mei gave a grin as she noticed the attention she was capturing. It looked like they have never seen a girl sing. Then she gave herself a pat on the back for introducing them to a new culture. She then began to dance a little bit more provocative. Not enough to be a slut, but enough to shock the people around her. As she sang, her attitude changed from demonic child to happy and sexy girl. This should defiantly get everyone's attention.  
  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
  
He's into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
  
He's into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, he loves you not...  
  
You're the kinda girl that's always up for do-or-dare  
  
Only want him just because he's there,  
  
Always lookin for a new ride,  
  
The grass is greener on the other side!  
  
You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearing no, (no)  
  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go, (go)  
  
Doesn't matter how hard you try,  
  
Your never gonna get with my guy..  
  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
  
He's into what hes got, (and that's me)  
  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
  
No matter what you do,  
  
He's never gonna be with you, (with you..)  
  
He's into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, he loves you not...  
  
The others were heading towards Mei when they noticed a crowed and decided to investigate. To their surprise, they all saw Mei wearing her alien clothing and dancing in such a manner that was not possible. Legolas looked at the girl with fascination. How was it possible for a girl to look so innocent and appealing at the same time. However, he shook himself out of his reverie and then glared at the others for staring at the girl as well. Aragorn hid a smile as he noticed the signs of jealousy from the elf.  
  
Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all you got,  
  
You can take a chance, and take your best shot,  
  
Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,  
  
He's never gonna make it with you..  
  
You can pout your cherry lips,  
  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
  
You can flirt your pretty eyes,  
  
He ain't got his hands tied..  
  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
  
He's into what he's got,  
  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
  
He's into what he's got, (take your best shot..)  
  
He loves me, he loves you not...  
  
No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
  
He's into what he's got, (and that's me)  
  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you, (he's my guy)  
  
He's into what he's got, (and that's me)  
  
He loves me, he loves you not...  
  
  
  
Mei then stopped dancing and ended the song with a jump from the stairway and landed on the ground with a striking pose. However, her face turned from happy to emotionless as her posture turned more normal. She noticed the Fellowship and gave a wave. She walked over to them, ignoring the looks from the others elves.  
  
"Hey…so what did the sorceress had to tell you?" The group was silent and her eyes narrowed at the pained looks from Boromir and Frodo. "Okay…what the hell did she do to you?"  
  
"Nothing…she told us that we could stay here to recover. We can easily sleep here for her woods holds us protection." Aragorn said softly. Mei gave a nod at that but still did not look convinced.  
  
"Okay…I guess I can trust her on this…so what did this sorceress look like? Was she a babe? Come one Aragorn! Tell me!" Mei begged as she jumped on his back. Aragorn gave a scowl.  
  
"I think it would be best if you changed, Mei…your clothing is not suitable."  
  
"Since when it was ever? I'm waiting for them to make me a new one…the last one is all bloody and torn. Anyway, Pippin, what did this sorceress look like?"  
  
"She was a golden goddess!"  
  
"Really? That would make her really old, right, Leggy?" Mei asked innocently. Leoglas sighed, but allowed the child to say the nickname. At least it was close to his name. He gave a nod at that.  
  
"She is Lady Arwen's grandmother. One of the oldest, wisest, and fairest of us all."  
  
Mei gulped as she heard that. What could make this worse for her?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
She looked up at the evening sky. She was lying in a bed with the roots of the tree as a frame for a bed. She found it comfortable and almost peaceful. The reason for the almost was the fact that the elves were singing. She closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful voices. Beautiful to listen to, but so sad to bear. She could not understand what they were singing about and made a guess that it would be about Gandalf. She sighed and wondered if there would be a time for her to listen to music that was happy here. She looked up at the stars and sighed.  
  
"Twinkle twinkle little star  
  
How I wonder what you are  
  
High above the world so far  
  
Like a diamond in the sky  
  
Twinkle twinkle little star  
  
How I wonder what you are." She sang softly. She looked over at the others who were near by. The Hobbits were mostly sleeping and Gimli had said nothing the entire time. She had no idea where the men or the elf went.  
  
"What do you think they are singing about?" Frodo asked softly. Mei shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Something sad."  
  
"It is a memoir for Gandalf." They all turned to see Legolas holding a silver pitcher. Mei looked over him and had to admit he looked good with the silver robe.  
  
"What are they saying?" Sam asked curiously as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Legolas gave a gaze look at the Hobbit.  
  
"I can not say, for the pain is still too fresh for me." Legolas said softly. Mei gave a nod and looked at the sky again. She felt better that Legolas was here. She did not know why and she honestly did not want to think about it. But she gave a small smile as her thoughts went back to Legolas. At least he was damn cute for her to think about. Then she saw a shooting star.  
  
"Hey! Everyone make a wish." She said softly. The Hobbits looked at her in confusion but then closed their eyes and made their wishes. Gimli gave a snort but made a wish as well. Legolas was silent while he looked at the girl…then made his wish. Mei looked up the sky and made her wish.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Pippin asked eagerly. Mei gave a smirk at that.  
  
"Silly…can't tell. You have to wait until your wish comes true before you tell anyone. Otherwise it'll never come true." Mei said. The Hobbit pouted and Mei snickered at that. However she thought back on her wish and smiled softly.  
  
"I wish that I could hear the music that will make them smile…I wish to part of my wish…I wish to live forever in a wish." She whispered as the stars twinkled at her like diamonds. The silence around them gave them a soft comfort to dull the pain of grief. A butterfly flew quietly above the human girl as she caught it to see that there were silver markings on the delicate wings. She then remembered a song that she heard on the radio. It was by a singer name Enya…she was an older singer, a veteran, but she could sing like an angel. Mei gave smirk as she remembered how Chy had teased her about listening to Enya and that she complained how pretty the older woman's voice was.  
  
"May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh!How are you are from home  
  
Mornie utúlie (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you know  
  
May it be shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utúlie (darkness has come)  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen)  
  
A promise lives within you  
  
A promise lives within you"  
  
Mei then let the butterfly go and closed her eyes to sleep. For a minute she was able to until she remembered something important. Her eyes opened and she looked over to the direction of the Dwarf.  
  
"Hey, Gimli…you still need to tell me what the fuck is mithril."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I changed this chapter a bit…for those who read it eariler…sorry about this…  
  
Okay…for the first song that was sang... that was He Love You Not by Dream…the second song…I'm sure everyone knows this is by Enya called May it Be….I got the lyrics from this website at www.letssingit.com.  
  
Thank you all of your reviewers! I love you in a nonromantic way nad I hope you will continue to support my fic.  
  
I bet you weren't excepting this sort of ending were you? It almost seems like the end…don't worry! I'm continuing this fic! I just thought a more serious ending would be cool…tell me if it isn't!  
  
Thank you Humbug Rabbit, madforjason, and Anita, and Marille! And the rest of you who reviewed!  
  
Thank you Arwen and K for supporting me! Did I really make you fall off your chairs with this fic of mine? Hee hee! Chapter eight will come soon! 


	8. The Drunken Cat and Elf Queen Gives A Ca...

Here is chapter eight…sorry if it took so long…and that it is short….sigh. If ya want a disclaimer...read chapter one…that must be my quote of the year. I hope you like this one and that I'll make sure that Chapter nine is nice and long…  
  
Arwen, Pigtail Girl, K…thanks for your support as well as the others that reviewed…love ya guys!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Forever in a Wish  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
She woke up suddenly. She did not know why. Then she blinked…when did she fall asleep? She thought for a minute and remembered what Gimli told her about mithril. It was some sort of rare metal that looked like silver, but stays shiny. Also it was very hard, like a dragon's scale. Mei pouted as she remembered how she begged to see a dragon and that she could not. Then she shivered. There was someone with some sort of power that was close by. She got up and stretched, keeping her guard up for the power source. She sighed as she felt the cramped muscles loosen and then she jogged towards the powerful chi she had just felt. She walked around, taking in the heavenly beauty. Her senses led her to a stairway, which lead her down to a small courtyard. Mei blinked as she saw that there was a female elf with platinum blond hair that flowed from her head. Her skin was so pale and white like snow. Her clothing was plain and yet elegant at the same time. Mei soon found herself admiring the elf. Then she shook her head…it seems like Yen's girl watching was rubbing on her. Why could not the guy do some guy watching instead? Then she shook her head again. Yen liked girls not guys. Mei noticed that she was alone. How odd for a beautiful woman…okay…elf to be alone with the full moon…okay make that three quarters of a moon…with romantic surroundings…it made no sense to her. The human sighed and approached the elf.  
  
"Hey! Waiting on your lover?" she said smirking. The elf gave a gentle smile at her. Mei then stopped smirking and stood on her guard. Something was not right about this elf. It seemed like the elf read her mind for she gave a husky chuckle.  
  
"Do not fear me, Priestess…I have no intentions in harming you."  
  
Mei gave a snort…but then leaned against the wall of the courtyard. She felt a little bit uneasy that she did not have much to go against with this elf and the fact that the elf held a ton of power in her. Who was this elf?  
  
"So…let me guess…you must be this Lady of the Woods, right?"  
  
The elf gave smile.  
  
"You are correct. Pray, tell me how did you know?"  
  
"Easy…your chi is extremely powerful compare to the others. Also the fact that you looked like a "golden goddess" as my friend hobbit, Pippin, said. Anyway, I'm also getting the feeling that you were waiting on me."  
  
"You are correct. You must be a powerful priestess to understand all of this."  
  
"Nope! It's just logic. One, you never got to see me. Two, you radiate more power than anything I ever met. Three, you called to me." Mei said as she fingered off the reasons she could think of. The elf chuckled and sighed. "So how about telling me your name?"  
  
"My name is known as Galadriel." Mei gave a nod to this. Then she glared at the ethereal figure.  
  
"So…what do you want with me? I'm not part of the Fellowship. Also, I don't really care about this mission of destroying the ring."  
  
"You do care about the Fellowship, do you not?" Galadriel asked smiling. Mei turned her nose up.  
  
"No…I don't give a shit about the Fellowship." Mei said carelessly. Galadriel raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I just care about the guys. Is that all you want?"  
  
"Do you know why you were sent to our world?"  
  
"Hell no! If I did, I'd be telling everyone by now!" Mei said with a scowl on her face. Then she studied the elf beauty before her. "Wait a minute…do you know something about me?" The elf shook her head gently.  
  
"I am afraid that I am just as vague about your appearance as you are. I do not know the reason you were sent here…however, I ask of you to protect the Ring Bearer." Mei rolled her eyes as she slid down to the floor with the wall on her back.  
  
"That's what Gandalf said. Why is it that everyone keeps telling me to take care of him? He can take care of himself! Why am I the one that everyone asks?" Galadriel merely gave a nod at the question.  
  
"It is rather odd that a human such as yourself is asked to do this. However, you will have no choice on the matter. You will need to decide if you will take the duty of caring the Ring Bearer or follow a path that would lead into destruction. Whichever path you choose is your own." The elf said. Mei glared at her.  
  
"The future hasn't been decided yet. There are more than two paths to it and you have no right in ordering me to do something when you mean nothing to me. I'll decide what the hell I want to do and no one is going to change that. So do you got anything else to say?"  
  
Galadriel gave a smile before she stared into the golden eyes. Mei blinked and found herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. She tried to look away, but could not take her eyes away from the piercing gaze of the elf. She felt like she was drowning in a pool of knowledge or a pool of time. What was this elf doing to her? Then Galadriel gave a small smile.  
  
"Your heart will cause much conflict upon the Fellowship. Especially upon yourself. Why is it that the only happiness that you will find in life will be here? What will happen to you when you go back?"  
  
Mei said nothing for a long time. Then she got up and began to walk away. She stopped and then gave her answer.  
  
"I'll just bear it and grin. Like I always do."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
She gave a hiccup as she looked up at the night sky. After the talk with Galadriel, Mei could not go back to sleep. So she did the only thing she could think of …she got drunk. It was not easy to find any alcohol and she had to sneak around to find some wine. Once she found it, she took about three bottles of wine… not knowing how they are and proceed to drink herself silly. She had just finished her first bottle of wine and so far she only felt a slight buzz.  
  
"Stupid old woman…just what the hell does she think she's doing? Going into my life like that…wait a minute…she read my mind…how did she do that?" she murmured as she opened the next bottle. The she began to chug the bottle down. She could only get about 1/8 of the bottle down. She winced as she felt the bitter taste of the wine. For some reason…the wine was getting her drunk a lot slower than a six pack of beer would.  
  
"Why do elves have weak wine? Hey you!" Mei called out…her vision now a bit fuzzy. She pointed at flower that was near her. "Yea you! Don't turn your pretty pink head away! Don't ya know that it ain't nice to do that…" This was followed by another drink from the bottle before the drunken priestess began talking to the flower.  
  
"You know how people tell us that live is unfair and that we have to deal with it? They sure as hell don't know me…or you. I mean look at you! You must be a pop star or something with that kinda hair…and me…I'm a punk rocker pop star…okay okay…I'm a fake punk rocker…jeez, you don't have to go all tech….tech…naaa,,,collll….whatever. You know what I mean…"  
  
She leaned over to the flower and frowned. It looked like she was listening to it. If anyone had seen it, they would see that the girl did look very serious. However the flush on her face gave it away that she was drunk. As well as the strange gleam in her golden eyes.  
  
"OH!! You just told me you like that what's her face…I can see. She's hot! I bet if I were a girl…I would jump her! Huh? That's right! I am a girl! Damn…why didn't I jump her…wait you're a boy! So I should be a boy to jump her, right? Oh…what's wrong with being a girl? Oh…you're just jealous that she might choose me over you! HA! Well, maybe you should dye your hair blue…that way she'll like you!"  
  
She took another gulp of wine and gave out a loud laugh. She was now drunk enough to let go of her self-control. She then looked at the flower with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"You need a nice drink! Here you go!" Mei dumped the bottle of wine onto the flower and grinned at the sight of it.  
  
"Hey! You have to drink it! Don't let it just spill on you! Drink that!" She giggled at the sight of the pink blur being dripped with wine. Suddenly, her badly controlled senses felt something close and behind her and she turned. All she could see was a blurry face and long blond hair. "Hey! You're a blond!"  
  
Legolas sighed as he saw the girl. She was sitting on the floor with a grin on her face. He frowned as he took a closer look at her. Her face looked flush and her eyes were a bit too bright to be normal for her.  
  
"Mei…are you all right?" he asked frowning. She gave a giggle and then took a drink from a bottle. His eyes widen as he realized that she had been drinking. He looked to see one empty bottle and that there was another full bottle by her side. "I believe you need to rest now…"  
  
She shook her head and gave him a sloppy smile.  
  
"Ya know…you look like an elf...are you an elf? Wait…elves are blonds so that makes you an elf…" Legolas sighed and gave a nod at that. He really needed to put her to sleep.  
  
"I am going to carry you to bed now. You will feel pain in the morning." He said as he began to carry the girl. However, he had a hard time in doing it, for Mei kept on wiggling away from him. There was also the problem with her claim on the bottles of wine.  
  
"NO!! These are mine! I wanna drink them! See! Can't ya hear them? They're saying that they want me ta drink them all up! OH!! They also said you need a little drinkie as well!" Legolas sighed and managed to carry the girl in his arms. However, he did not expect for her to snuggle when she finally allowed him.  
  
"Mei! What are you…"  
  
"You're cute…you look like Legolas…only he's much more cuter…" Mei said as she took another sip of wine. Legolas felt his face turn pink but said nothing. "Hey Elffie, do you think that one elf…what's her name…uh…Gal…Gal…whatever! Don't you think she's hot?"  
  
Legoals sighed and decided to ignore her. However, the drunken priestess refused the silence for an answer.  
  
"Come on! I think she's a babe and I'm a girl! Of course…you elf guys are pretty hot as well…I hate you guys." Legolas blinked in surprise at that. Why would a child hate them?  
  
"Why do you hate us?" he asked softly in her ear. Mei gave a giggle.  
  
"You sound like Legolas too…I hate the fact that you guys are so damn pretty…I wish I had your beauty. That way, I could have a normal life. That way all of the guys would notice me and I would get married!" she said with glee. Legolas looked at her while she snuggled closer to him. Why was it that she had to be drunk to look so care free? Maybe someday she would be free on her own.  
  
"You are pretty already." Legolas said kindly. Mei made a face at that.  
  
"Yeah right…who would want a girl with eyes like a demon and hair that looks like a child's? No one…" suddenly her voice had grown sad and she finished off the bottle. "You know, after I showed the entire school about what I can do against demons…no guy wanted to lay a hand on me besides Yen…and he's a pervert."  
  
"Then they are fools…you are pretty and no man should fear you." Legolas said as he held her closer. Mei looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Ya know…your eyes look like Legolas's…he has pretty eyes. I like him out of the elves I've seen."  
  
Legolas blushed as he heard that.  
  
"Why is that, priestess?"  
  
"Because when I look at him in the eyes, I can tell what he's feeling. That and the fact that his face is like an open book ta me. I can tell if he's lyin' and so far he hasn't lied ta me yet! Ya know blondie…I hate this place…this heavn shit. Ya know why? This place is too damn perfect to live in. No one would be happy here. You damn elves live in the light, doncha? Well…it sucks! I bet you guys don't even noticed that the those orcs thingies were made to balance you…like how demons were created to destroy innocent wishes…" She whispered this although Legolas's ears easily picked it up. "Hey Elffie…want to know something about my world?"  
  
"If you wish to."  
  
"Really, buddie…you got to loosen it up! You sound like Legolas…always acting like he has a stick in is ass. Do you think he swings that way? I mean…I can see him with Aragorn except I like Aragorn with Arwen…don't you think so? Dark against light? Maybe he likes one of the Hobbits…although I don't see him with any of them. Hey…what was I going to say?" Mei asked but before Legolas could recover from what he had learned from the priestess's mouth, she went right on talking. "My world sucks with demons cause humans wanted their desires granted. Do you have any idea how greedy humans are? Women want children or men would want power, money, or sex. Life sucks for me. Always having to be perfect…to pray for my soul and the souls of others. Elffy, don't you know that if a guy is on the good side for so long that he becomes the very demon that he tries to destroy?" Legolas was silent as he placed the girl down on the bed.  
  
"No…I have no idea of this."  
  
"That's a load of shit, Elffy. I bet you know about why those orcs were created. To balance out the light of the elves. Hell…I bet my wine that elves were the first to become orcs…you know that. That's how holy people became demons. You know why I act the way I do…acting all bad and good. I need to balance myself or else I'll…turn…into…. those…monsters…" she fell asleep while hugging her wine bottle. Legolas sighed and brushed her blue hair. Then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She moved at the touch but did not wake up. He watched her for sometime when she sudden mumbled something. His ears picked it up and he flushed at her words.  
  
"…Legolas…love…food…Frodo…sushi…sake…Legolas…Yen…pervert…Legolas is a guy…"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Pain was the only thing that was in her mind. She groaned as the hangover grew worse. She wanted to look for a mirror but decided that it was too much work for her. She stayed in bed for sometime until she felt four bodies jump on top of her. Her hangover got worse when she heard Pippin and Merry shouting.  
  
"Damn it! It's too early to be yelling at this time of day! Have some respect of the dead and let me sleep!" Mei grumbled as she grabbed the sheets and hid under them. However her wish for rest did not come when she felt someone powerful pull the sheets away from her. "SHIT!!! I got a fucken hangover you ass! What was that for?"  
  
She looked up to see that it was Aragorn and Gimli who had grabbed her sheets. She tried to glare at them, but the light form the sun bothered her eyes. She did not need this now. Aragorn then noticed the wine bottle that was beside her and frowned with disproval. However the accused did not pay any attention for she was trying to calm the pain that was in her head.  
  
"We need to leave now." He said calmly. Mei made a face and gave a nod but winced at the action.  
  
"Shit! Just how much did I drink last night? I swear that I only had a sip of this stuff…wait a minute…how the hell did I get here? The last thing I remembered was sitting somewhere else talking to some pink haired guy…then there was this elf who…hm…what the hell did he do?" She muttered as she scratched her head and then shrugged. She would have time to think about the past evening. She looked at herself and made a face. Her clothes looked awful and she was glad that there were new robes for her. They looked exactly like the ones from Rivendell…(AN: DAMN!! Screw the spelling for now)  
  
"Well…at least I'll look the same on this dumb quest."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Legolas sighed as he looked over at the girl who was currently sleeping with her back leaned against Gimli's back. She still had a pain in her head and so she had to sleep it off. He sighed and wondered just how much did the human girl like him. It was odd to him that this girl was admitting feeling towards him…however how did he feel about her. All he knew was that he felted like that he need to protect her at all cost, and at the same time she made him mad to wonder if she was a hell spawn. His feeling towards the priestess was more than confusing; it left him feeling like he had no control over himself. For example, why is it that he felt like he wanted to kick the dwarf out of the boat? Aragorn had already looked over to them and he kept on shaking his head for some reason. Gimli, however, did not find his situation rather well. The first thing that was bothering him was the elf. Why was that elf giving such hard looks? The second thing that was bothering him was the priestess who was sleeping on his back. She was getting a bit too heavy.  
  
However, Lady luck was on the dwarf's side as Mei opened her eyes and got off his back. She looked around and yawned. She blinked a couple of times as she noticed that they were on a river. She tilted her head to one side and began to ponder on what was going on. Then she remembered.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Man…do I really have to visit her again? She's creepy as hell…I think she's some sort of she-devil." Mei moaned as Aragorn dragged her out to meet Galadriel. Aragorn sighed and shook his head at the girl.  
  
"She is Arwen's kin and you should be more polite to her. She is going to give you a gift to help you." Mei gave a snort at that.  
  
"Some morphine would help me with this damn headache! And you guys still want me walking with a handgover!"  
  
Aragorn merely shrugged his shoulders at that. "You are the only one to blame for drinking in such manner. Take the consequences of it." Mei gave a grumble at that.  
  
"What are you my dad? Even my uncle doesn't give a damn about me drinking. No one really cared about it. Even my sister knows about it and she doesn't do anything about it! So why the hell are you bothering me?" Mei whined. Aragorn looked at her and merely shrugged.  
  
"I believe you want me to care." Mei blinked and allowed him to drag her away in silence. She soon found herself in front of Galadriel and some other elves that were with her. Probably her court and that one elf…Haldir. She still did not like him and have to keep herself from making a face at him. She saw that the others were there as well and she decided that now was a good time to space out. She nearly fell asleep when Aragorn gave her a nudge and she quickly woke up. She looked around to see that everyone was looking at her.  
  
"What? I'm not feeling too good!" Aragorn whispered in her ear and she gave a sheepish look on her face. She walked over to Galadriel and bowed. Her eyebrow twitched as she saw the amused smile on the elf's face.  
  
"Priestess Mei from the other world, we wish that…" Galadriel began. However, Mei's hangover got the better of her and she mostly concentrated on looking at the woman's eyes. Her daze episode was broken when she felt something in her hands. She blinked and looked down. Then she looked at the elf in disbelief and surprise as well.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do with a ball of string?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sorry…this would have to be the shortest chapter I have ever done in my life…I just wanted to get this posted to you all…Thank you for all of the wonderful review and I'm sorry to the person who told me that I spelled Rivendall or whatever it is wrong…I got the spelling from this LotR website that had a lot of stuff on the movie. You all are wonderful and the next chapter will be a lot more exciting…  
  
Also…I'm starting on a new fic that continues on after the Trilogy…I'll give you a little summary on what I will do about it. Mei is returned back to her world, however, she still hasn't told Legolas how she feels. After a year, she continues on with her life with only four people who know about her adventure and only two who know about Legolas. In Middle Earth, the rest of the Fellowship meets up in a reunion only to find themselves in Mei's world…right now would be the perfect romance scene except for the fact that Legolas was forced to bring another elf and this little lady wants him as her own. This whole groups also includes Arwen who happens to have a little surprise of her own and a wonder ful scene where Mei beats the crap out of Aragorn for bring Arwen into her world…why is she doing that? Wait until I write it out! 


	9. Lovers Seperated By Kami and Hunger Gets...

Hello! First thing is first...disclaimer at Chapter one of this...also the sad fact this is the last chapter for Forever in a Wish for a long time...just until I read The Two Towers.  
  
Arwen...I hope you get better...everyone who loves Distant Voices by Arwe Elessar, she is really sick and I hope she gets better...Pigtail Girl! You go and help her get better! YAY!!!  
  
To my reviewers..thank you for the support! Now on to the fic!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Forever in a Wish  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"What the hell am I going to do with a ball of string?"  
  
Mei looked at the ball of silver string. She frowned at it and sighed as she looked up at the amused look on the elf's face. She looked at it again and pouted.  
  
"It is fitting for a cat is it not?"  
  
Mei looked up and glared at the elf. Then she gave a sigh before she bowed and still wondered if the elf wanted her to make a shirt out of the string.  
  
"I still don't understand what the hell I'm supposed to do with a bunch of string."  
  
"I think you do...it will come to you in time...it is made out of mithril..." Mei turned to face the elf and blinked in surprise at that. She then pulled the string out and began to play with it. She watched in amazement as the sting began to follow her every move from her hand. Then she looked up and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I guess it's better than nothing. I still would like it better if ya asked about what I want instead of just giving me something." Mei muttered as she tossed the ball up and down, catching it with one hand. Then she thought for a minute. "Wait a minute...how the hell do you know my name?"  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Mei sighed as she wondered just how much did that elf know. It freaked her out to the point where she was wondering just how much trouble she would get into if she beat the crap out of the elf. It was a tempting thought. She looked over to the other boats. She could see that Boromir was with Pippin and Merry. She sighed and wondered if the man would be able to hold off the Ring's powers. She liked the man. He was like her uncle in his own way. So damn stubborn about one thing. She looked around when she felt a shiver down her back. It was faint, but Mei did not like it. She looked at the shores of the river, trying to see if there was something that was following them. She could not see anything. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Hey...Frodo!" Mei called out. The Hobbit turned and cast a worried look at her. Frodo had been worried about the priestess since this morning and he hoped that she was feeling all right.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That stupid ring...is it calling to anyone?"  
  
Frodo shook his head while clutching the ring that was around his neck. Mei sighed and then gave a nod. Maybe the feeling was just an over reacted nerve or something. The others looked over to her and wondered what was going on. Mei began to fiddle with the ball of string. The thing just bugs her. She had heard of some priestesses and monks who can use string to attack demons, however, she had never seen them done before. She made the string move up and down with only her finger leading it. Maybe she could do this. Then her tummy grumbled. She looked down at it and sighed. She looked up to see that Legolas was trying to hide a smile. Mei pouted but said nothing. However Gimli decided to say something.  
  
"What was that strange noise? It sounded like a starving orc!" Mei scowled, as Legolas's smile grew wider.  
  
"That sound was from me! I'm starving here!" Mei said trying to glare at the dwarf without moving from her spot. "Besides...when the hell are we going to be able to eat now?"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The smell of food came to her and she sighed as she looked at the cooking meats and wild mushrooms. No matter how many times she ate meats and mushrooms...she could never grow tired of it if the Hobbits were cooking. She thought on how much those Hobbits would make in her world and decided that they would have been in the Iron Chief show. Now that she thought about it...she really missed that show. She sighed and rested herself against a tree. She looked over at the others...their boats were dragged from shore and Mei was too lazy to take out her bag and bass out of it. Also Gimli sat next to her, sharpening his ax. She closed her eyes and just listened to the others while thinking that something was out of place. She could hear Leoglas and Aragorn arguing about something and that Gimli was complaining about the route that they were taking to get to Mount Doom. Something about it being harsh. Then she frowned and looked.  
  
"Hey! Where the fuck is Frodo and Boromir? I thought they were near us." Mei said as she began to get up with worry. It was not normal for Frodo to just wonder off and the fact that Boromir was still too weak to fight off the ring just bothers her. Aragorn looked at her and a silent message was passed between the two.  
  
"Okay...you go look for him...I'll stay here and wait...just watch out for that ring." Mei said calmly. Legolas watched the look passed between Aragorn and Mei...he could not understand if he was angry that the two were close from the beginning or that he was relived that the two were not arguing. "Hey! If ya need any help...call out will ya? I hate to have another dead guy on my head."  
  
Aragorn gave a nod at this and everyone left to find Frodo except for Mei who watched and gave a prayer to them. Then she looked at the food that was left. She should eat that. No point in wasting food now!  
  
She had just finished her last portion of mushrooms when she felt evil nearby. She stood up in horror, wondering what could be attacking her friends and how the hell did they find them. She ran off to find out where the others had gone when she heard a horn being blown. She ran towards the sound hoping ot get there on time only to see that Boromir, Pippin, and Merry were surrounded by hundreds of orcs. Mei fought her way through them as she tried to reach the trio. The problem was that these orcs were stronger than the ones she had faced in Moria. Also the fact that these things talked and were interested in her.  
  
"Your eyes are like ours...a halfling?" An orc said as it slashed its sword at her. She ducked and kicked it at a weak point.  
  
"Nope...I'm one hundred percent human here. And I hate it when demons like you think I'm one of you...that didn't make any sense now did it?" She said as she grabbed the hand that held the sword and quickly plunged it into the orc. She winced as her head began to ache a bit. She then swore silently to Kami that she would not drink unless she was one hundred percent sure that she was not in danger. Then as she killed another orc, realized that she would never be able to drink again and quickly changed her statement to one where she would drink only a bit. She kept on fighting against the sea of orcs. However, she stopped when she saw an arrow fly and imbedded itself into Boromir's chest. A scream ripped the air and it took her a long time to realize that it was her own voice that was screaming. Suddenly, All she could see was orcs and in her mind they were laughing. Laughing at Boromir and his pain. Laughing at the Hobbits and their fear. Laughing at her being so weak. Then  
she felt something snap inside of her.  
  
"So...you bastards like to laugh at people in pain...is that right? Well then...FEEL THIS!!!" Mei screamed as she took out the ball of string. The next few minutes were a blur to her as the mithril string cut through the evil flesh of its' victims. A part of the priestess's mind was watching the entire rampage in cold observation. The string seemed to be moving by will and that it easily cut through the bodies. Also the fact that it had made itself into a lasso helped out too. She kept on killing until someone grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms. She kept on struggling only thinking about killing the orcs when she felt a hard slap on her face. She blinked and focused on a pale Legolas. "Legolas? Is Boromir okay? I saw this arrow go through him and I don't remember what happen only that..."  
  
Legolas hugged her...preventing her from seeing Boromir with four other arrows in his body. Mei surrendered into the warm comfort hat Legolas offered. No tears came out of her eyes but she closed them tightly and held onto Legolas as if it was the last thing she could do. In her mind she knew that Boromir was dying...however... her heart could not. She could feel his hands stroking her back softly and she sighed. She could hear Boromir talking faintly before she felt his chi disappear. She gave a small sob and then she pulled away from the elf. However, the elf kept his arms around her as she looked and paled to see that there were more arrows in the dead body's than she knew. Aragorn looked up at her. She then noticed Gimli and then her eyes widen in fear.  
  
"Where's Pippin and Merry?"  
  
Their looks of guilt gave it away. Part of her was relieved that there were no bodies of the two Hobbits and the other part of her was freaking out. Then she remembered something.  
  
"What about Frodo and Sam?" She soon found herself being dragged away by Legolas as all four of them ran to the shores where their boats lay. Mei gasped as she saw how close to the other side of the river that the two remaining Hobbits were. "Just what the hell does he think he's doing?"  
  
Aragorn gave a bitter smile as he gave a silent prayer towards the two.  
  
"Doing what he must do...we can not do anymore for him. We must hurry to save Merry and Pippin." He answered as he mended the cut that was on his right arm. Mei sighed and began to look for her bags. She blinked. They were not on the land. She checked the two remaining boats...not there. Then she looked at the boat that held the two Hobbits.  
  
"NO! KAMI-SAMA!!! ARE YOU PURPOSLY TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH TORTURE? DID I RUN OVER ANY OLD LADIES IN MY PAST LIFE? DID I KICK SOME POOR CHILD IN THE HEAD? DID I STEAL CANDY FROM A BABY?...wait a minute...I already did that...hmm...DID I COMMITE ANY SHITTY CRIMES? DID I CUSS OUT SOME HIGH LORD OR KING...wait...I'm already doing that now..." The other three blinked in wondered as the priestess suddenly stop ranting. Suddenly she began to chuckle and then it turned into laughter. Everyone thought she had gone mad until Legolas noticed that the laughter sounded too bitter to be happy. He held her once again...relishing the feel of her warmth. Then she pulled away. He looked at her with worry.  
  
"Mei..."  
  
"I have to follow them." Mei said softly. Legolas looked at her surprised while Aragorn gave nod and Gimli lowered his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Legolas whispered. Mei shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Because they have my shit...also I promised the old man that I would watch over Frodo...and the Ring...although I would like to shove that thing up Sauron's ass..." she muttered. Gimli sighed and shook his head at the girl.  
  
"If you are going to catch up with the them...you had better hurry."  
  
"I know that! And I'm going to hurry my butt off!"  
  
With that said...Mei quickly began to push one of the boats off shore...however Legolas stopped her for a moment. He looked down at the golden eyes...thinking that maybe it would be the last time he would be able to see her. Mei blinked in surprised as she found herself slowly drowning into his dark eyes. Something stirred within her. This sort of drowning was different than before. Earlier when she felt herself drowning...she hated it. Now, as she started into the elf's eyes...she felt like she wanted to drown in his eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster as the seconds ticked by. Her mouth felt dry.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas blinked as he looked down at the girl...the girl who somehow has caused feelings that he did not understand. Feelings that was deep and intense for words to describe. He wanted to say something to her...but he could not. At least he could not tell her what he was feeling as of now. He then heard her call his name. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Be safe, Mei...come back to us with the others alive."  
  
For some reason, she felt little bit disappointed at the platonic kiss. However, she brushed it off as she gave a smirk and tilted her head to one side.  
  
"Of course! While I'm at it...I might as well go and blow Mount Doom up...and you guys better come back alive as well...if I find out that one more of you guys died...I'll hurt you guys so bad that you would be glad that you're dead!"  
  
With that she pushed the boat and quickly jumped into it while rowing as quickly as possible. Legolas watched her struggle through the current and sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Aragorn with a warm and understanding look.  
  
"Now do you understand?" he asked the elf. The elf said nothing. Aragorn sighed and lead the remaining two to prepare Boromir's body for burial.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Mei sighed and winced at her arms...she had no idea that rowing was hard work. She silent gave a moment of admiration to Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir on how they had managed to do this with complaining. She winced as she remembered Boromir...why did she go out on a rampage? It was not like her to totally explode like that. She looked back to see that the other three were pushing off a boat...she did not need to know who was in there...however...it seemed too quiet for a burial. Boromir did deserve some song in his funeral. She would have sung except she could not think of anything. She could not think of a song that she could sing at this moment. She just watched the boat move along with the current until it disappeared into the waterfall. She gave a brief prayer before she took up the task of catching up with the Hobbits who were already pulling their boat to shore. She looked at the distance between the two...and gave a sad look. She was too tired to row. Then she looked  
at her string. Soon a mad grin spread her face as she threw it and it tied itself onto a tree. She then began to pull the boat to shore and grinned as she noticed that it took less time.  
  
"YES! I finally can grab my stuff! Oh happy day!" she said as she went to the other boat and sighed in relief as she saw her duffle bag and her bass. Then she turned around to see that the others had left. She stood there for a moment. It sort of hurt that she would find them gone and instead of waiting to see that if she would be okay. She looked at the other side of the river...hoping catching a glimpse of Leoglas's hair...she found none. Then she gave herself a mental shake.  
  
"Man...all of that fighting must have given me an empty stomach...I better find Frodo and Sam...thank Kami that I'm traveling with Sam...heh heh..."  
  
Legolas gave a brief look back, but continued to follow Aragorn. He did not need to know the small amount of amusement that was in Aragorn's eyes. He sighed but said nothing as his thoughts were muddled with the rescue of the two Hobbits and Mei's progress to catch up with Frodo and Sam.  
  
"You do know there is no worry over that child?"  
  
Legolas looked over at the dwarf who had one bushy eyebrow raised. Legolas merely shrugged and said nothing. Gimli snorted at the elf's tactic of avoiding the question. However, Aragorn felt that they all needed something to take their minds off of the battle before.  
  
"You are right, Gimli, she would most likely scare Sauron with her manner...not that I would mind if she did." Aragorn said with a small smile. Gimli gave a small chuckle at that. "I do hope that she does meet with us in the near future...love can be a painful feeling."  
  
Legolas glared at his friends however, it lost its affect when a blush stained his pale cheeks. The other two chuckled at the elf's expense who wondered if the appearance of the girl was a blessing or a curse. Then he gave a soft chuckle as he imagined a picture of Mei scaring Sauron...it was amusing.  
  
"AHCHOO!!!"  
  
Mei sniffed and rubbed her nose. This was the third time she had sneezed and the two Hobbits were looking at her in concern. She gave a careless wave...telling them that she was okay. She sighed as she looked at the forest that they were walking into. Beautiful was the only word she could think of. This place was more beautiful in her mind than the forest city they had been to before. Right now she felt a peace and she felt as if she could sing with her heart.  
  
"Who can say  
  
Where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
- Only time  
  
And who can say  
  
If your love grows  
  
As your heart shows  
  
- Only time  
  
The Hobbits listened to her voice in silence...thankful that the priestess was with them. Even thought they felt guilty that she had gone after them, they could only feel their burdens lifted from their small shoulders a bit.  
  
Who can say  
  
Why your heart sighs  
  
As your love flies  
  
- Only time  
  
And who can say  
  
Why your heart cries  
  
When your love lies  
  
- Only time  
  
(Bridge)  
  
Who can say  
  
When the roads meet  
  
That love might be  
  
In your heart  
  
And who can say  
  
When the day sleeps  
  
If the night keeps  
  
All your heart  
  
Night keeps, all your heart  
  
(Bridge)  
  
Who can say  
  
If your love grows  
  
As your heart shows  
  
- Only time  
  
And who can say  
  
Where the road goes  
  
Where the day flows  
  
- Only time  
  
Who knows - only time  
  
Who knows - only time..."  
  
Mei gave a small smile as she finished the song. She felt even more peaceful despite the fact that she was going to meet up with more orcs and other nasties. Frodo went up to her and started to talk.  
  
"I am sorry about having you follow us..." he began. Mei waved the apology away.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides...you help me make my decision. I could have left my stuff and hanged with the others...but you and Sam can cook. I'm afraid what would happen if the others tried to cook."  
  
They all chuckled and felt better for a moment. Then Sam looked at her shyly.  
  
"Mei...could you sing another song? It feels more pleasant when you sing...also...time goes by faster." Sam said softly as his face turned pink. Mei gave a smirk. She gave a nod and thought about what song she would sing next. She gave a grin and began to hum the tune.  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see,  
  
the part of you that's drifting over me  
  
and when I wake you're never there  
  
and when I sleep you're everywhere, you're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far,  
  
Just tell me what you're here and who you are,  
  
Cuz every time I look, you're never there,  
  
And every time I sleep, you're always there  
  
Cuz you're everywhere to me,  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe,  
  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone  
  
It was funny how this song made her feel. She kept on thing about Legolas...how it seemed that he looked untouchable...but he was warm. Oh, he was very warm. Mei could almost feel his arms around her as she walked on singing. It was funny how she took him for granted. They had their culture clash fights...but when they made up..she felt glad that they did.  
  
I recognized the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that you might not be real,  
  
And since that now the water's getting deep,  
  
I try to wash the pain away form me, away from me  
  
Cuz you're everywhere to me,  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe,  
  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone  
  
She then realized that she had always felt safe around Legolas. It was odd...she should feel safe around the Fellowship, but it was Legolas she trusted with her life without any doubt. How odd. And the pang of loneliness that she had expected from this quest was not bad. In fact, when she was around with Legolas...it was almost forgotten...not a dull pain like now.  
  
I'm not alone  
  
When I touch your hand, it's then I understand  
  
That beauty lurks within, it's now that we begin,  
  
You always light my way, there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go, I always feel you so  
  
Cuz you're everywhere to me,  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe,  
  
I'm not alone  
  
As the song came to the end...Mei wondered if there was something more to what she was feeling towards the elf. The logical side of her mind said that it was mostly likely attraction to the elf's good looks. Her heart beat painfully to say that it was more than attraction...it is like love...or it is love? Her eyes widen at that thought. Did she fall in love with Legolas without realizing it? As she mentally freaked out about it...her heart beated faster at the thought of Legolas.  
  
Cuz you're everywhere to me,  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe,  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see,  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?"  
  
At another part of the land...Legolas paused a bit trying to hear something from the wind. It sounded like a sweet voice singing. It sounded like Mei.  
  
"Do you see me?"  
  
He allowed himself to smile a bit as he mental reply the question from the wind.  
  
"Yes...I've always seen you."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
A loud rumble could be heard among the trio. Their feet were wearing down and two Hobbits gave a tired smile at the human. The poor girl was starving and it would not be another two hours until they could eat. She whimpered at the thought of it. Two more hours until her stomach could rest in peace.  
  
"I swear...when we meet that Sauron guy...he better have a thirty course meal or there will be hell to pay!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
This is the end of Chapter nine...don't expect a chapter ten anytime soon since I haven't read The Two Towers yet...sorry folks...Anyway, the songs above are from Enya and Michelle Branch...got the lyrics at [1]www.letssingit.com  
  
Thanks you to all of those you reviewed...I was really happy about it! Also...I am thinking about doing an AU of Forever in a Wish and the sequel, which I have no name of. It will be one of those LotR goes to school. The only diff is that it is a magic/swordman high school and there will be a new character in it...if I do the sequel to FiaW then you would know it...ma...it's a lady elf who is after Legolas....anyway...tell me what you think...  
  
Also..I'll do a Valentine fic....  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.letssingit.com/ 


End file.
